Gender Wars
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: The latest adventure of the Eds and Als, a storm struck and now they are in another universe where women rule over all. And now they've also switched genders! Oh the humanity! Perverted scenes, I warned you. I dont own Ed Edd n Eddy.
1. OMFG

Send me story ideas and if I like it, I'll make the story! Also add all the OC's you might want me to add in. This story contains perverted stuff just to warn you!

* * *

Ed, Edd, and Eddy walked home alone that day. Alice was too busy studying for the exam next week, Alyssa went home early to feed Tim, and Alex had boxing practice from three thirty to five. "This is kind of like before the girls showed up, isn't it?" Double D said, looking up at the gray cloudy skies.

"Meh, I guess."

"Before Eddy fell in looovvee~" Ed added in, emphasising love by making a little heart with his hands. Double D snickered and Eddy looked ready to kill his friend.

"Why you little..." Eddy rolled up his sleeves and pounced on Ed. His face was burning like a tomato and Ed was laughing.

"Oh dear! This shirt is dry clean only!" Double D exclaimed as the first raindrops fell.

"You can use my jacket Double D!" Ed took off his smelly jacket and put it on Double D.

"Um, thank you Ed. But I think I can survive with-" The sky started to pour harshly onto the boys. He reluctantly wrapped the jacket around his shrinking shirt and sped to a run to his house.

"Double D? Is that you?" He heard a voice in the distance. Standing on the sidewalk was Alyssa, holding an umbrella and her bag slung over her shoulder. "Wow, you're soaked!"

"Uh, hello Alyssa. Do you mind if I join you under your umbrella?"

"No, not at all." He walked underneath and relished in the dryness and closeness to her. Eddy and Ed came under the umbrella with both of them. Walking with baby steps, all four of them came to Double D's garage. "So how's the 'interstellar' portal you've been working on?"

"I wish that you'd stop putting emphasis on interstellar. And it's been going very well lately. All I have to find is the right power source and I'll be finished!" Double D implied. Ed shook himself off like a wet dog and Eddy began to yell at him. Double D shed the smelly coat and ran inside. "Shower! I need a shower!" Alyssa giggled and walked inside the house with him. Ed and Eddy exchanged sly looks and followed, not noticing Alice and Alex come into the garage before the door closed.

Double D walked into the shower and Alyssa stood outside the door, leaning against it as she spoke. "You're really looking forward to this science fair huh?"

"Yes! and I'll be able to win first place for the fourth year in a row!" Alyssa shook her head and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Haha... nothing Double D." Eddy and Ed looked from the corner, Ed was starting to fall asleep cause nothing good was happening. Eddy was looking really bored when he felt someone tap his shoulder. A hand clamped over his mouth and he was face to face with Alex. She held a finger to her lips in a SHH motion. Alice was behind her. "WAH!" Everyone looked back to Alyssa and Double D to see that Double D was wraooed in a towel and he opened the door. Alyssa had fallen backwards and hit her head on the tiled floor. Double D was at her side, trying to help her up. Alice noticed that the towel was starting to loosen.

"Oh my God! Alyssa!" Alex pushed past them all and helped Alyssa to her feet. Double D stood with his dirty clothes in his hands. All of a sudden, his towel fell. The girls's faces became really red and double D's was so embarrassed. The girls screamed and Eddy and Ed howled with laughter. Double D bolted into his room as fast as lightning.

Thunder cracked and lightning hit, making the entire house go dark. Something boomed in the garage, sending chills down everyone's spines. "What the hell was that?" Eddy shoved Ed through the garage door.

"Go check it out Ed." Alice gave Eddy a glare and he ignored her.

"Ooooh! Pretty colors!" Everyone looked, joined by a freshly dressed Double D. The portal that Double D was making for the science fair was now activated, swirling with multiple colors and making a WOOOOOOOO sound. "Let's check it out!" Ed grabbed all his friends and jumped through the portal.

Everyone screamed, Alex and Eddy were too busy trying to strangle Ed to notice where they were now. Alice, Alyssa, and Double D were looking at the surrounding area with astonishment. Lush green fields with flowers and butterflys fluttering about. "I feel pretty for some reason." Eddy said, stopping trying to strangle Ed and they all looked at each other. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" They all had screamed.

"What the... why are you a girl?" Alice asked, pointing at Eddy. 'She' now had shoulder length raven colored hair, more curves but still had his baby fat, dark eyes, peachy more softer looking skin, and pouty looking lips. Eddy still had the same clothes he had on before, except now they were more baggy. Eddy also had boobies.

"Why do I have this urge for large amounts of chocolate?" Double D asked. His black hair now was more scraggly and longer, just past the shoulders. His hat remained in place and clothes. He had a few curves but no bust and bigger eyes. His head was more heart shaped now.

"That's normal for any girl." Alex assured, waving her hand a bit. "But this... this isn't normal." Alex pointed to herself. Her hair was definetly shorter, green eyes shined like normal but had more of a guys charm. Lips were thinner, and head was more square than in a heart shape. Her chest was flat and had abs. "Check this out! I've got awesome pecs!" She lifted up her shirt to show her awesome well muscled chest. Her clothes were also a bit smaller.

"I've got lipstick!" Ed held up his sister's pink lipstick and began to apply it. His orange hair was longer and curlier that went to the middle of his back. You could see that he had a semi good figure and boobies too. Still had no chin and lips were more pouty. The guys were very masculine looking girls.

"Too... many... perverted... THOUGHTS!" Alice shrieked. Her hair was now a shorter black and spiky. She shed her tank top because it was too tight on her stomach and 'his' pale skin gleamed in the sun. The skinny jeans were tight against her legs and she was now rolling around on the ground with an insane look in her more narrow blue eyes. Eddy felt his heart skip a beat for some reason looking at her.

Alyssa walked out from behind some bushes with a freaked out look in her face. She shed her black sweatshirt and threw it to Alice, revealing that the t-shirt on her was tight on her chest and you could see some abs through the fabric. The jeans were a little tighter too and boots felt weird on her feet. Her head was more masculine and brown hair was shorter and messier. The girls made very pretty looking guys. "I just went to go pee, and I just saw that I have an actual PEN-" A loud horn rang through the fields. Women started to come into the fields wearing long flowing dresses.

Double D sighed in relief, but he sucked in a breath when the other girls looked in their pants. "Oh... God..." Alex said, green eyes widening. Alice was totally speechless. Ed, being the curious boy, was about to take off his shirt when Alyssa tugged it back down.

"No Ed! Not here! You can't do that now that you're a girl." She said. Ed pouted and made a sad face. Eddy looked under his shirt and had a smile bloom over his face.

"Damn pervert..." Alice mumbled. The women took notice of them and gasped.

"Three men... in OUR FIELDS!" Some screeched and ran away while some others came at them. The three males were bombarded by women.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Alex felt one of them try to strip off her shirt while Alice was getting really uncomfortable. Alyssa was curled on the floor in a fetal position, mentally willing the women to go away. Eddy and Double D felt a pang of jealousy. Dark flames started to some from behind them and their eyes glowed red. Ed had no idea what was going on.

**_"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" _**Eddy yelled. He leapt into the pile of women and began to beat them off. Now that Eddy was a woman, he could hit one without being scolded by Double D saying, 'It's not right to hit a girl. You are suppossed to be a gentleman.' Double D dragged Alyssa out and Ed dragged the other two out as Eddy let loose his anger.

Alice was the first to come back to reality. "What the... What's with Eddy?" She watched as Eddy went berserk on the women and soon enough they were all out cold.

"Agh... I hate those kinds of girls..." Alyssa grumbled, forcing herself up and rubbing her head.

"There there, it's okay." They all turned around to see Ed comforting a little wide eyed blonde girl in a green sun dress. "Do you want some lipstick?"

"You should be more worried about your slaves there. When Queen Delanie finds out, you are going to be punished very badly." Said the little girl, and she ran off over a hill. Double d followed her and looked down from the hill.

"Slaves? I'm no slave!" Eddy exclaimed, poking his chest proudly and a little too hard. He forgot that he had breasts now and accidentally hurt himself.

"I don't think she was talking about you Eddy..." Double D yelled from the hill. Everyone joined them and they all went white. Below was a large rocky valley filled with men in loincloths, shackled and hitting rocks with pickaxes and extracting whatever treasure laid in them. There were women whipping them and yelling. Over the horizon they could see women being served by men holding platters and more being severely beaten. No man here wasn't wearing a decent piece of clothing and no woman here wasn't being treated better than the men.

"Holy crap..." No one knew who said that, but they went over the discovery in their minds(everyone but Ed at least). Men were slaves here, where ever they were.

xoxoxoxox

"So you are telling me that three men that actually look DECENT, are here?" The woman on the throne drummed her fingers on the armrest. The woman before her nodded. "Well... this should prove to be an interesting development. Bring them here to me at once, I want to look over the fresh meat." The one sitting on the throne licked her lips and giggled. It was very high and annoying.


	2. Meeting the tyrant

The six walked through the large and cruel village, watching as men were beaten, whipped, yelled at, and were forced to many painful to grotesque to mention and Ed's eyes had to be covered. All of the people wore English looking clothing, so they stood out more than necassary being in their modern day clothing. Alex saw a male dog get scratched up by a female cat, Alex smacked the cat away and picked up the defenseless puppy. It whimpered in her arms. Women gave the passerbys distasteful looks as they walked.

"What's their problem?" Eddy asked, pointing a thumb to one of the many groups of women gossiping and watching.

"We probably look very strange to the locals of this village. Maybe we can get some appropriate attire somewhere around here." Double D offered. They came near a clothing store, but on the front had a sign that said; No men allowed.

"God these people are so sexist!" Alice exclaimed. The three males waited outside the store as the Eds walked inside. Alex was busy trying to help the puppy. Alyssa tried to pet it but it snapped at her fingers.

"Seems like he only likes you Alex." She said, folding her arms over her flat chest. A bird then came down and landed on Alex's shoulder. It nuzzled her cheek and sang a fine tune. A raccoon leapt out of the dumpster and rubbed itself against her leg affectionately. Alyssa and Alice bit back some giggles as Alex began to get very popular with the animals.

Inside

"Do I look fat in this?" This question was said repeatedly by many women in the store. Double D checked the prices on the clothing.

"Oh my..." He said, for one dress, it was well over four hundred dollars. Eddy was looking around, distaste for everything in the store. There was only womens clothing inside. Sighing with dissappointment, Double D walked outside to see Alex surrounded by animals while Alyssa and Alice were chatting with a slave holding a bag full of rags.

"I think you've got a gift for animals Alex." Double D said, Alex looked up from her spot and nodded. She/He was too occupied giving all the animals attention. Ed and Eddy were kicked out of the store for not being proper young ladies. Seems that just joking around or laughing was not a good appearance.

"So, can we have that bag?" Alyssa asked for the 5th time. The slave looked uncertain of these two, they wore strange garments and didn't look like slaves. Their skin was too pale and not rough, hair wasn't cut, and their posture showed that they meant buisness.

"I-I'm sorry, but I was ordered to give these to my mistresses sister. So-" Alice gave him her infamous icy stare. He swallowed hard and ran off with the bag. Alyssa gave her friend a glare. **SMACK! **Alice and Alyssa turned around to see Alex on the ground, Ed was trying to help her up but a large old woman stood before them. Alex had a bright red handprint on her face and all the animals had scattered.

"Slaves are not to taint this store! That kind of clothing is prohibited, now give them right here now!" The woman yelled. She had her hand out, waiting for Alex to strip and give.

"Pervert! Are you planning to sexually abuse a young boy? Telling him to take off his clothes like that." Eddy pointed out then spat on the floor. The woman blushed heavily and looked around her. Everyone was giving her disapproving glares.

Double D picked up on the act."Shame on you! Little children look up to their elders and you are placing a horrible example!" The woman ran off humiliated and sobbing. Ed helped Alex up.

"Thanks, you girls are real sweeties." Alex joked. Double D flushed pink at that comment and Eddy just scowled. Ed felt proud and fluffed his curly red hair.

"Aw shucks!" He said, pink rising to his face.

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" The six looked to see that they were being confronted by three knights on horses, a pink one, purple, and yellow. "We were sent to capture the three newest slaves, but what about their ugly masters?" One of them asked. Eddy rolled up his sleeve and was prepared to kill this bitch.

"I'll show you ugly!" He threatened. The knights laughed at his feeble attempts to threaten them.

"What can an ugly little cretin like you do to us?" the pink one mocked. She poked him in the chest with her lance and then was about to smack him with it when a hand grabbed it. Alice stepped up and ripped it out of her grasp, pointing at the woman..

"You dare lay a finger on her you die." The black haired male threatened, Alyssa cracked her knuckles in agreement. The yellow knight sighed.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get back to Queen Delanie soon." She said, then brought out a big shiny yellow bazooka. Alyssa put in a protective stance in front of Double D as the yellow knight fired. Out came a net and it captured all three males.

"Guys! Get us out of here!" Alex yelled, trying to take Ed's hand as she was being dragged away. The sound of horse shoes beating against the dirt was loud enough for them to know where the knights were. The Eds chased after them until they were out of sight, but seemed to be heading for the large palace in the distance.

"It seems awfully far off..." Double D pointed out, looking far out past where they were at.

"Not a problem. Ed!" Ed stood straight, saluting and ready. "Get your motors ready Ed." Ed yanked his ear, and his legs revved up but stopped. Double D and Eddy climbed onto his back as he continued to rev until he pulled his ear really hard and soon they were speeding off into the distance.

"Uh, Eddy?" Dou ke D asked, eyes wide and looking straight ahead as Eddy was sleeping on Ed's shoulder. He groaned.

"What now sockhead?" Double D pointed to in front of them and Eddy looked. A large horse cart. Eddy and Double D screamed. Thinking quickly, Eddy grabbed Ed's unibrow and steered him to the right.

"Very impressive Eddy!" Double D stated.

"I'm a monster truck! RAAAAWWWR!" Ed growled at the passing women, they all shreiked in fear as Eddy laughed like a maniac. Double D was repeating sorry to all the girls that they passed and also lectured Eddy the rest of the way.

Inside the Palace

The Als were dumped in the center of the throne room. "The Queen will be here momentarily, you should he honored that she takes an interest in you foul beasts." One of the three knights said, then they walked away like some sort of snobby popular group at school.

"So when do you think the guys will get here?" Alice asked.

"Soon hopefully, if the Queen is anything like this kingdom, I'd say she was a-"

"Beautiful and successful? People tell me that all the time." The three girl/boys looked up at the throne to see a woman coming out from the shadows. She had long red hair with blonde highlights. Green eyes that most likely looked down on a lot of people. She wore a pink robe with white fluff, pink heels, a glittering and many jewels on her fingers, ears, head, and around her neck. Maybe even more that are hidden from view. The Queen sat in her throne and looked at the three boys. "You three aren't from around here... Are you?"

Alex was about to make a snotty remark but Apice clamped a hand over her mouth. Alyssa massaged the bridge of her nose and looked to the queen.

"Yes, we came here by accident from somewhere very far away with our friends, but-"

"SILENCE!" The Queen yelled in her high pitched voice. It made all three girls/boys cringe. "Forigners eh? And you three are pretty cute... I have made my decision, you boys wil become my personal slaves. You will toil after my every need and you will not question me. If you are a good boy then maybe I will..." She licked her red painted lips. "Reward you..." She said seductively. The three girl/boys went white at this. Alex ripped Alice's hand off her mouth.

"Why the he'll would we wanna be enslaved to a heartless wench like you?" Alice didn't cover her mouth this time.

The Queen just ignored this. "Your new names will be..." She pointed at Alex. "Green." Alex ground her teeth in frustration. Then she pointed at Alice. "Blue." Alice just remained silent and folded her arms across her chest. Queen Delanie pointed at Alyssa last. "And you're Red. Now come with me, we are going to have oodles of fun you and I." She winked at Alyssa, a large chill went down her spine just thinking about what she had in mind for 'oodles of fun'. Something banged on the palace door loudly and it swung open to reveal the three knights. "What are you doing here?"

The purple knight cleared her throat. It sounded kind of familiar. "Um, we need to take the slaves out for proper clothing and sanitizing your highness." She said.

The Queen nodded. "Very well then, but make sure Red gets to my room before bed tonight. I have a special evening planned out." The Queen waved as they left and shut the door.

"Please don't make me go, please I BEG YOU!" Alyssa was on her hands and knees in front of the pink knight. They were in one of the guest bedrooms raiding the closets.

"Now why would we let you go?" The purple knight asked. Alyssa was puzzled until she removed the mask. The yellow and pink did the same.

"Double D!" Alyssa tackled him head on and hugged him like crazy. Eddy and Ed were being hugged too.

"What was Queen bitchass planning to do to you? I've never seen you so terrified." Eddy asked, brushing off a layer of glitter on his helmet that was starting to get in his eyes.. Alyssa didn't speak just yet.

"She plans to rape her." Alex said. Alice elbowed her. "What? Its the truth." Alice pointed at Double D and they all saw the familiar rage and scaryness from earlier return.

"She isn't getting a hand on her, even if she's a boy, it's still wrong." Double D lamely excused. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Surrre Double D, you just keep making yourself believe that." 


	3. Researching

Who doesn't hate chicks like that? What's worse is that she's royalty.

* * *

"We need to get out of here before nightfall, that's just about when these girls should go to bed." Alyssa said, terrified and wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Double D was scanning all the possible exits and entrances. Ed and Alex were playing with the miniature models of soldiers and horses on the map. They were in the knights room in front of a map on a table.

"I've been wondering Eddy, how did you get these suits of armor?" Alice asked, rapping the hard metal on Eddy's shoulder with her knuckle. Eddy grinned.

"Well you see Alice, it was like this." Double D groaned at the memory and continued his work. Eddy gave him a quick glare and started the flashback.

Flashback

The Eds burst through the palace wall, a large hole in the solid brick that surrounded the monumental structure. "WE HAVE THREE UGLY INTRUDERS!" One of the guards yelled. As Ed ran to the front door of the palace, Eddy began to throw random objects at the guards chasing them. Ed ran into the door.

"Hahaha. Whoops!" Ed opened the door and ran inside. There were stars dancing above their heads. Double D shut it behind them as he ran.

"Hold it right there you three." Said a very familiar voice. Ed stopped and both Eddy and Double D flew off his back and onto the wall. "You three uglies never give up do you?" Eddy looked from his position to see the pink knight looming over him. She picked him up with no effort and her breath stank so much he could smell it through her helmet.

"Any last words?" Said the surprisingly deep voice of the purple knights as she was picking up Ed.

"Yeah. Ed, these girls have buttered toast in their armor." Ed's eyes went wide.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" He leapt high into the air and tackled all three knights, stripping them of their heavy armor.

"Woah, these chicks are UGLY!"

"Not to mention heavy." Double D added as the two tried to shove the extremely ugly knights into a closet. And I mean they were REALLY ugly. The three has zits, pimples, really rough skin, one had a busy unibrow, another had a girl stache, the last one had overly grown nose hair. Their hair was greasy and had stuff living in it. Teeth mishapen and nails yellow and curling. They were out cold from the shock of Ed stripping thier armor off. Double D held up the purple armor and looked outside the door. It was bustling with slaves and maids. "I've got an idea." He said, placing the helmet on his head. Eddy scowled as he picked up the horrifyingly pink suit, it seemed to be the smallest and the best size for him.

End of Flashback

"Someone help me with this clasp!" Ed cried out, trying to shed the heavy armor. Alex calmed him down and undid the breast plate. Ed rubbed his head against her arm. Even as a girl, Eds behavior was adorable.

"You stuffed them into a closet?" Alyssa asked. She was listening in as she read the map. Alice was on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Yep!"

"Did you lock it?"

"Uh..." Eddy looked at Double D. "You did lock it right?"

"No, I thought you did. Ed?"

Ed stopped playing with the horseys and looked up from the table."I like gravy on toast with lots of buttery goodness." Then looked back down.

"...YOU DIDN'T LOCK IT?" Eddy screamed. Alice clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up already! Let's just get out of here." Double D went through the closet and threw some clothes to the girls/guys as he was putting on the armor.

"I've taken the liberty of finding some clothes so you'll be able to blend in better." Alyssa stripped off her shirt and Double D flushed.

"Awww~ Is Double D embarrased that his girlfriend is taking off her shirt?" Alex asked annoyingly. Alyssa blushed and smacked Alex in the butt with her shirt rolled up. It hit her with a loud **SNAP! **"YOWCH!" Ed laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Alex shed her shirt and twisted it up. Alice did the same with her sweatshirt, eyeing Alyssa's butt.

Outside the door

The three knights stood outside. Pink held her lance, yellow, her bazooka, and purple, her ax. "Okay girls, when I open this door, show them no mercy!" Pink whispered. Yellow and Purple nodded their understanding and got ready. There was a loud smack heard from inside. "YIPES!" Something crashed into the ceiling. Another snap. "GAH!" Pink slammed the door open and her jaw fell hard, as did Purple's and yellow's. Three extremely bot boys, shirtless, stood in front of them. Their shirts in the air and there was also someone dangling from the roof wearing Yellow's armor. That girl with the strange hat that took Purple's suit tried to pull her out, but the knights didn't care at the moment. They fainted from the overwhelming sensations.

"Uh, are these the knights you were talking about Eddy?" Alex asked, nudging one with her foot.

"Yeah, now let's get them into the closet before they wake up." Eddy opened the closet door and everyone but Double D helped push them in.

"Douboe D, do you have any kind of plan now?" Alice asked, leaning against the door. Eddy shoved Double D.

"Hey! I make the plans here! Not him!"

"I think it's best if Double D plans our move though Eddy. You aren't very smart when it comes to tactics and stuff."

"Why thank you Alice, in fact, I do have an idea on how for all of us to escape. But how we return home is the question." He said, scratching the side of his head.

"Hey, Double D. Why don't we go check the library? I think we passed it on the way to the throne room." Alyssa offered. Everyone but them groaned. Double D had stars sparkling in his eyes.

"Really? There's an actual source for information here? Let's go then!" Alyssa opened the door and led Double D through the halls. Him wearing Purple's armor, and her wearing some brown rags common for any slave.

"So, how much you wanna bet they'll be doing more than reasearch? I say Double D is gonna distract that girl." Alice asked, locking the door to the closet. Eddy smirked.

"Double D's too much of a wimp to make a move, so I'm game."

"Oooh! Can I come up with the penalty?" Alex asked.

"Me too! Me too!" Ed exclaimed, head finally out of he ceiling and picking the wooden splinters out of his skin from the wood ceiling.

"Fine. You pick. Now lets get going before we lose sight of em." Alice opened the door and Eddy followed her outside. They crept through the halls, watching as Double D and Alyssa chatted while they walked. They reached a large door with the word LIBRARY hanging on a wooden sign in front of it. Double D's eyes gleamed with big stars. Alyssa chuckled at his reaction and opened one of the doors.

"So, I'll start looking through this section, and you go look over there." Double D pointed to the middle row of seemingly endless books. Alyssa saluted and walked into the labrynith. Double D cracked his fingers and pulled out some books on astrology, science, and many other topics. Alyssa scanned through the titles, they even had books on how to fold laundry. _Wow these people need to get a life. _She thought. Eddy and Alice crept into the library and watched the two as they studied and read.

Two hours later

"Ohmygod Eddy... I'm so bored..." Alice complained. Eddy was on his back, watching the large chandelier twinkle. He sat up and grinned.

"Does that mean you give up our bet?"

"Hell no, I'm just complaining cause I'm bored." **WHAM! **Something heavy fell where Alyssa and Double D was. Eddy and Alice shot up and looked from their position.

"Okay, I found this old thing in the back. It seems to be a history book for the entire country we're in." Alyssa said, brushing off all the dust on her arms and the book cover at the desk they were at.

"Wow... Do you think we'll be able to turn back into our original gender with this?"

"Lets hope so, I think that Delanie will be retiring to bed at about..." Alyssa peered at the clock. It read 4:30. "Three and a half hours."

"Well, I'd better start reading then." Double D said with an intense look on his face. Alice elbowed Eddy in the side with a knowing grin.

"You mean, WE'D better get reading." Alyssa corrected. "We're in this together Double D, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." Without letting him say anything else, she slammed the book open and scanned through its contents on the first page.

Another hour

Alice came back to hers and Eddy's hiding spot with a plate full of biscuits she stole from the kitchen. Eddy's stomach growled loudly. "I'm starving!" He whispered, then plucked a flaky biscuit from the plate and began to eat it. She coughed a bit, looking at him.

"...what?" He asked, mouth half full of doughy goodness.

"Is that all I get? A 'I'm starving'?" She asked impatiently. He sighed.

"Why are you so worked up? Geez, you're starting to sound like my mother."

"It doesn't hurt to have at least some sort of gratitude Eddy."

"My gosh, I think I've found it!" Double D exclaimed.

"Really?" Eddy and Alice peeked.

"Yes! You see here, it talks about an interstellar portal in the courtyard. It says that the future Queens and Kings come through that portal once every 80 years. And right here is the date for the current Queen's coming so... if I calculate this correctly with the calendar these people use..." Double D started to use his fingers and mumbling some numbers. He gasped. "It's tommorrow night!"

"That's great Double D! This means we've found a way home!" Alyssa hugged Double D and pecked him on the cheek. It looked kind of weird because normally that's what a girl does.

"Yes, but this means you'll have to..." Alyssa's face dropped from happiness to mortified.

"Sleep... with... the Queen..." She finished. Alyssa turned white and fell over from her chair. "Just fucking perfect..." She grumbled. Double D panicked and crouched to her side.

"We'll just have to find a good hiding place for you Alyssa... Maybe we should go explore for one?" Double D offered his hand. She took it and Double D lifted her with more strength than he knew he had. Their mouths smacked against each others for a millisecond. Their faces heated up, this was a new sensation either one was not used to.

Alice smirked and gave Eddy the 'I told you' look. He huffed. "That wasn't a real kiss."

"Looked real enough to me. Now lets go see that penalty Alex and Ed are planning for you..." She dragged him out of the library by the hook on his chest plate.

"So are they gone yet?" Double D asked.

"Looks like it, so where were we?" Alyssa asked as she sorted through the large mass of papers on the desk.

"Seems that I have more strength than before..." Double D tested this by picking up a large stack of textbooks effortlessly that he would normally be struggling with. "We were looking for a place for you to hide."

"Oh yeah."

"...Oh forget this." She heard the clank of metal hit the ground.

"Forget wha- WHOA!" Alyssa hit the floor with Double D hovering over her. "Misusing your new strength eh? Pretty bold of you."

"Forgive me but, I just want to stay like this for a while. Without anyone spying on us."


	4. Hot n Cold

Who here wants a lemon? Because I'm not sure if having one would be good for all the more younger audiences out there.

* * *

Double D was on top of Alyssa, their noses just barely touching. They could feel each others breath and heart beat. Hesitating, Alyssa placed her hands on Double D's slim waist. Now that the boy wasn't wearing armor, Double D could feel a lot more through his normal clothes rather than the armor. Alyssa could feel something deep inside her stir, a feeling she was not used to having. It was... yearning for something. Something that should be wrong and forbidden on many levels.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex and Ed were smiling devilishly as Alice came in while dragging Eddy on the floor. He was clawing at the carpet and tried to escape but Alice shut the door and threw him to the farthest side of the room. "So did you think of a good punishment?"

"Oh yes." Ed said.

"Yes we did." Alex finished.

"Well? Spit it out!" Eddy yelled, lifting his head up with one arm. Ed and Alex looked at each other with sly grins. Eddy felt a chill run up his spine seeing how evil they seemed.

"You must seduce the other person!" Alex announced. Ed of course had no idea what the word seduce meant but he just kept nodding like a broken bobblehead. Alice's and Eddy's jaws hit the ground and probably made a large crack in the stone under the carpet. Alex covered her ears, but Ed had no idea what was about to happen til it was too late.

With Alyssa and Double D

"NNNNOOOOOOOO-" The screaming went on for a few minutes. The couple sweatdropped slightly on the floor. No doubt that was the guys. The clock chimed 8:00, signalling that it was time for bed. Double D got off of Alyssa with a flushed face. The mood was totally ruined now.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what got over me. It must be the effects of being changed into a girl." He excused lamely. The doors to the library slammed open to reveal two burly looking slaves.

"The Queen now requests that you come to her room immedietly Red." One of them said. Alyssa's eyes widened and Double D's did too. Alyssa grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"I'm not going, I don't even KNOW her!" Alyssa yelled.

"That doesn't matter, but since you are refusing, we are forced to use physical terms of getting you to come with us." One of them grabbed her by the arm. Alyssa tried to force her way out of their iron grips. Her skin began to feel a large sensation, all of a sudden, the mans hand and her entire arm burst into flames.

"GOOD LORD!" Double D screamed and tried to find some water to douse the flames with. The man leapt back, paring his hand on his bare chest. It burned him but the flames died away. The flames on Alyssa's arm didn't hurt her at all oddly enough, just gave her a warm sensation. The other slave helped his friend up and they stared at Alyssa like she was some sort of freak. They ran out of the library in fear of them getting hurt.

"Tch. Cowards." Alyssa grumbled. She touched the flames with her other hand and the fire died away, but now half of her shirt was gone revealing a good amount of skin beneath the ordinary rags.

"I found some water! Don't worry Alyssa I'll-" Double D came in with a large glass of water he found on one of the many desks in the library. "What happened? Why isn't your skin burnt or at least charred?" Double D asked, he placed the cup on a desk and inspected her arm for any signs of burns or injuries.

"I'm fine Double D. But i have no idea what just happened." She imagined that warm sensation again, it was similar to the one she felt when Double D kissed her or they did something affectionate, but this one was more like an angry feeling.

"Maybe we should head back. Before more guards come to drag you away to-" The anger flooded back to her and her arm reignited. "FIRE!" Double D quickly grabbed the cup and doused Alyssa's arm. The flames died instantly and it also soaked her shirt and head.

"...thanks." Alyssa said with a blank expression. Double D rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, over reacted..."

"Its fine, let's just go now." Alyssa opened the door and Double D placed the armor back on.

Back at the room

"There is NO WAY IN HELL, I am seducing a GUY!" Eddy yelled at Alex, jabbing her in the chest with his finger. She just smiled like the cheeky little vixen she used to be.

"Typically Alice is still a girl though, and you are a guy so why not?"

"Because she IS a guy and I'm a guy!"

"So if she's not a guy then you would still do it?" She had him trapped in a corner, verbally of course. Eddy was totally speechless and face growing redder by the second. Alice had passed ou on the floor after she announced what Eddy's penalty was. Ed was poking her with a very shiny spoon. Alex chuckled and bit back some more comments. "Alright alright, instead of seducing her, you just have to kiss- no... MAKE OUT with her."

"Hell no!"

"Do you want me to change it into something worse than seduction?"

"Okay now Ed, quit poking her with a spoon. I need to get this over with." Eddy said, shoving Ed away, cold sweat dripping down his back. The very thought on what else Alex's sick and twisted mind could come up with was horrifying. Something even worse than seduction huh? Eddy didn't want to know what she was planning. This was the same girl who taught her puppy dog Tim to use a gun with it's mouth only. He could also feel Alex's and Ed's eyes watching as he stepped closer to the sleeping Alice.

"Hey Eddy, Alice still looks like a girl!" Ed pointed out. Eddy looked over Alice's more masculine features to see that it was true, she didn't have broad shoulders or well muscled arms. Still had the pretty face but had thinner lips and much shorter hair.

"Hurry up Eddy! We haven't got all day!" Alex said impatiently. He took a deep breath and kneeled before Alice.

"Oooooh..." They heard Ed say. Eddy was very close and hesitating still until Alice opened her icy blue eyes and finished the job by grabbing his face and pulling him down so their lips met. Eddy was caught by surprise, but slowly relaxed and closed his eyes. Alex smiled warmly and grabbed Ed by his armor.

"Cmon Ed, let's give those two some privacy."

"Awww, but I wanna watch though!" He whined. They went into anseperate room and she shut the door. Neither Eddy or Alice even noticed as they continued their make out session. The door slammed open then to show a guard.

"Oh my word! Young lady! Are you alright? Get your filthy hands off her you savage!" the guard screamed and pulled Eddy off of Alice. Both of them became infuritated thatthey interuppted this special moment of theirs. But for some reason, the room started to get colder and ice began to build up on Alice's right arm. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I should probably find you another shirt to wear." Double D said as he and Alyssa walked through the halls. "I don't mind having a tattered shirt, but if you can find a flame retardant one, that would be great." KA-POW! Then the sound of a woman screaming was heard and the wooden door exploded. A guard flew out of the room, unconcious and covered in splinters. Alyssa and Double D looked in the room to see an angry Alice, her whole fist was a big block of ice in the form of a giant hammer.

"...Whoa. You too Alice?" Alyssa asked. Ed stormed through the door to the bedroom, Alex following behind.

"WHO GOT HURT?" Then Ed went to the door. "Door is hurt! Get the band aids!"

"Teach me how to do that! That's totally awesome!" Eddy exclaimed. "I could make big bucks if I could do that!" The ice on her arm melted away, strangely Alice didn't have any sign of freezer burn or that she was even cold.

"What the..." Alice stared at her arm for a minute.

"You... You punched a girl." Double D said, shocked.

"So? ...Oh shit I'm a guy still and that chick was a guard."

"You could get executed or torured because of that." Alyssa said, having read a book about the laws and punishments of the land. Double D checked the guards condiion.

"She seems alright, but her pulse is beating like mad." He said, his hand on her pulse on her wrist.

"You guys get out of here, I'm wanted by the queen right now." Alyssa said. Ed grabbed her arm.

"Nooooo! Please don't leave us!" He cried out. Alyssa shook him off her arm, he was starting to drip snot.

"Hes right! Why would you listen to that horrible woman?" Double D insisted. Alyssa smirked.

"Who said I was going to listen to her? I'm just going to show her what I've got." Alice didn't understand what she meant by that, but Double D knew. His eyes widened slightly as she walked away with an evil little smile. Double D made a step towards her, but Alice grabbed him by the arm and shook her head.

"Its probably best that none of us see what's about to happen." Then Alex sprang up and darted down the halls.

"ALEX! That little bitch!" Alice yelled and ran after the blonde. Eddy and. double D looked at each other before running after them, then Ed got lonely by himself and followed.

"Dont leave me here guys!"

Outside of the Queen's room

Alyssa breathed out of her mouth evenly, but it didn't help her pounding heart. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. "I said MINERAL water! Not that filthy stuff you drink out of a tap! Now get me my- Oh hello Red~" Delanie was laying on her bed, wearing a pink silk robe and had caked her whole face in makeup. Alyssa inwardly gagged at the repuling scent of perfume that scented the air. "Please, sit with me Red. We have much to..." Delanie got up from the bed and all the people on the room filed out. The red head strode up to her and rubbed Alyssa's half bare chest. "...discuss." She tried to sound seductive but it sounded more disgusting every passing second. Alyssa backed away and pushed her hands away.

"I wanted to talk, about he ceremony being held in the palace yards."

"Oh that, it's no big deal really. I normally just kill off the person who comes in." The queen just brushed it off like a fly. "Have you noticed that the knights have been acting strange lately? They seem to be less respectful, I'll have to punish them with a severe beating later. But for now..." She pressed herself against the slave. Alyssa's eyes widened and anger built up inside. Slowly, her whole body began to heat up.

"Get away from me you bitch..." She ignored the gasps heard from outside the door and the Queen.

"H-How dare you! You, an insolent little boy who probably still sucks from his mothers teats and clings onto women like a dog, is calling me a-" Alyssa's whole upper half then ignited with flames. Her eyes were now a flaming red color.

"Are you sure she headed this way Alice?" Double D asked.

"Positive, that blonde couldn't have gotten far." They continued to walk down the halls until they spotted Alex peeking through a door, mouth agape and beginning to back up while sheilding her eyes.

"There you are! Do you know how worried you made Ed and us feel?" Double D asked. Ed was ready to jump Alex when, POW!

A large fireball exploded through the door from the bedroom and into the stone wall. Smoke and fire emerged from the room and the large door was burnt into ashes.

"OH MY F*CKING GOD!" Everyone but Double D and Ed yelled, they just screamed. Alyssa ran out of the room, her shirt gone and trousers burnt.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She all heard the shrill voice of the queen, turning on their heels, everyone fled for their lives. Emerging from the smoke and fire, the queen came out. Her eyes were much darker and now a yellowish color with slitted pupils. Her fiery red hair hissed like a bung of snakes and curled around. Her silken robe and nightdress was ruined along with her makeup. A maid passed by and she looked at the angry queen and froze. As the queen passed the maid, she nudged her frozen state and the maid fell to the ground as a statue. 


	5. The Great Escape

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

* * *

"RUN FOR YOUR F*CKING LIVES!" Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs. Her feet pounded against the wooden floor as she ran, arms still smoking. The rest of the kids followed her until they hit a dead end.

"Oh my..." Double D said, looking behind them. There was Queen Delanie, anger through her entire being and her eyes gave off this scary yellow glow.

"DON'T LOOK AT HER! SHE'S SO UGLY SHE'LL TURN YOU TO STONE!" Ed screamed, sheilding his eyes.

"Just exactly who are you people anyways? I don't remember seeing any of you around the kingdom before. Oh well, you six are going to make LOVELY statues." She said, then her eyes glowed again. They waited, but nothing happened. Thinking quickly, Alex saw an open window with a small bird sitting at the ledge. An idea sparked in her mind, remembering what happened in the town earlier. Taking two fingers to her mouth, she whistled VERY loudly. It made a very loud FWEEEEEEEE! sound. It nearly busted everyone's eardrums. A large swoop of feathers came down and soon enough, hundreds of bids were flying into the room straight at the Queen. Some dropped like a stone and the rest started to try to peck and eat the woman.

"I'd say it was a pleasure staying with you, but I'd be lying then." Double D said as they passed the screaming woman.

"I wanna whistle like a birdie too!" Ed exclaimed as they ran for their lives. He tried to whistle, but all that came out was spittle.

"Not now Ed. Sometime later when we're NOT running for our lives from a psycho Medusa queen!" Eddy yelled, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Fly like a bird~ I wanna fly away~" Ed started to sing randomly.

"Pant... Pant... Pant..." Double D was starting to fall behind. "So tired... terribly tired..." He was about to stop when Alyssa scooped him off his feet and into a bridal position.

"Are you crazy? Cause if you stop now you might end up like those birds!" She yelled as she ran.

Alice stopped in front of the large window and tried to catch her breath. Alyssa stopped too and put Double D down. Ed was jealous and begging Alex to carry him while he leaned against the wall trying to steady her heart. Eddy looked out the window for a moment.

"What is that thing?"

"What is what thing?" Double D asked, coming up next to him.

"That thing." Eddy pointed out of the window to a large stone structure. It was in the shape of anoarge arc, and had ancient writing on the sides.

"That's the portal, no doubt about it." Alyssa confirmed.

"Yes, I know. But before we worry about all that we should worry about finding somewhere safe to stay tonight."

"I did see one place that's good." Everyone looked at Eddy.

"Well? Spit it out!" Alice tapped her foot impatiently.

"I saw this map..."

"While you were spying on me and Double D in the library." Alyssa cut in. Eddy and Alice exchanged surprised and nervous glances. "Uh yeah. I saw a small shack not too far from here in a forest or something like that."

"It must be an emergancy home, in case the queen needs to hide somewhere..." Double D inquired, rubbing his small chin in thought.

"Wow Eddy, you can read maps?" Alex asked. Eddy glared at her and she raised her hands in innocence.

"That takes SKILLS!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey! I think I heard someone over there." Said one of the guards.

"Oh sh*t!" Eddy yelled. Quickly, he revved up Ed like a motorcycle and everyone grabbed hold for their lives as Ed sped through the corridors.

"Really quick thinking Eddy!" Alice yelled over the rushing wind in her ears. Also holding onto Eds arm for dear life. Eddy smiled broadly from hearing her complement and drove Ed with semi good expertise. There was a few times they hit a marble column or went through a wall. It was amazing that Ed didn't have a single bruise. They sped right through the large door, only giving them a few splinters from the large wood. They sped past all of the passing women and slaves, making them scream and yell at them. One old woman gave them a middle finger so Alex scooped up a large rock and chucked it at the womans head.

"RAISE THE DRAWBRIDGE!" Yelled one of the female guards. The slaves began to crank the large wheel and the drawbridge began to rise. Ed's pace was starting to slow and they were all worried he wasn't going to make it. Alex grabbed Ed's ear.

"Listen 'ere Ed, if we get caught and you don't make this, you are NEVER going to be able to see another chicken again." Ed's eyes hardened as he sped up. "Are you going to fail us?"

"NO SIR!" Ed yelled. That was all the encouragement he needed. Now he was speeding over 100mph. He ran up the drawbridge and jumped. "FOR THE CHICKENS!" He screamed.

"I can't watch!" Double D yelled as he shut his eyes tight. Hugging onto where he was on Ed and not letting go.

"Cmon Ed... You can make it!" Alice yelled. They were just above the moat when he suddenly just dropped like a rock. Eddy smacked his head as everyone else was screaming and he farted. The horrible stench made everyone retch and gag but it was so powerful it sent Ed forward and across the large moat.

"*cough*So where... is this shack you told us about?" Double D asked, trying to regain some fresh air within his lungs. He pointed to a forest only a good amount of miles to the west.

"Somewhere in there, and I heard that's where the Queenie stored some if her loot! Hehehee." Alice's head snapped up at the word loot and mouth watering.

"Loot? Really?" Eddy nodded with a grin. "Then let's go go go!" Alice grabbed Eddy's hand and sped off towards the forest. Alyssa rolled her eyes and Double D groaned.

"I thought it was suspicious on why Eddy was being so thoughtful..." Double D said.

"Hey! Alyssa! Help me drag this guy, he weighs a TON!" Alex yelled, holding Ed by an arm she tried to pull him in the direction of where Alice and Eddy sped off to.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Alyssa said, grabbing Ed's other arm the two began to drag him.

"Um, may I be of any assistance?" Double D asked.

"No, it's fine. We've got this." Alyssa assured. But what both she and Alex were thinking is if Double D tried to help, it would take twice as long to get to where they needed to go.

"LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE YOU LAZY BITCHES! THOSE UGLIES AND MY PERSONAL SLAVES ESCAPED AND YOU ARE GOING TO LET THEM GO?" They all heard Delanie scream. Quickly, the three burst into a run just as the guards were apologizing.

Three hours later

Eddy and Alice were tapping their feet impatiently at the entrance of the small shack smacked in the middle of the woods. The shack was covered in vegetation from all the years it probably spent there. It was colored a brown and stones "What the hell took you guys so long?" Alice yelled. Double D, Alyssa, and Alex were gasping and weezing on the ground. Turns out that Double D really did help them after more than half way there. Dragging Ed for more than ten miles really took its toll on them.

"If... you only... helped us... we would have gotten here faster..." Alex grumbled, drenched in sweat. Alyssa helped Double D up.

"I saw a large waterfall on the way down the path. I'm gonna go stop there to take a quick rinse." Alex said, trying to fasten her shoulders back in place from their dislocated places.

"Please try to be careful! The queen is after us still!" Double D warned as Alex walked back down the path way.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sure mother!" Alex said, waving her hand over her shoulder. Right now she was wearing brown shorts that went to her knees and a brown ragged shirt. It was a lot better before, but after one of the maids tried to claw at her chest while Ed ran through and out of the castle it looked like a beaten up old rag. After a nice three minute walk through the lush greenery and feeling the cool breeze against her sweaty skin, the sound of falling water came to her ears. Passing a few more trees, she came to a small waterfall falling over a cliff with many rocks surrounding it, making a pool of water falling into a stream. "Wow, this is awesome!" She then touched the water and stripped off her remaining clothing. It felt really good against her sweaty skin, sitting on the rock ledge and the water fell onto her sore back. The pool helping her aching legs. A large tingle went down her spine and something sparked within her body, like when they all first came there and she became a boy. But deciding to ignore it, Alex continued to relax and enjoy the solitude.

Back at the shack 

"WHERE IS SHEEEEEEE?" Ed wailed. Now that he was awake again, he demanded to see all of his friends present. Double D tried to calm him down but he continued to throw a fit.

"She's out, washing off all the dirt and grime somewhere nearby-" Ed blew through the wall. Literally, he went through the wall and ran out into the forest. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about all this?" Double D asked out loud.

"You and me both Double D." Alyssa said,leaning against his back and watching as Ed cut through the woods. All of a sudden, the very same chill that went through Alex went down their spines as well. Eddy's and Double D's chests suddenly felt a whole lot lighter and Alice's and Alyssa's felt heavier. Double D also felt a new added pressure to his back. He looked down to see that his budding breasts were now gone and it was back to its original flat.

"Um, Double D?" He could feel more added cushiony pressure against his back.

"Uh... yes?" His face started to heat up.

"C-Can I borrow your shirt?"

"Woah! I'm a guy again!" Eddy felt his flat chest. "Man, and I was starting to enjoy having boobs! I was also gonna see what lesbian kissing felt-" He looked at Alice, who was still wearing Alyssa's sweatshirt (unfortunately for all the guys out there. lol), and fuming like mad. "like?"

"You're a f*cking PERV!" **SMACK!**

Outside

"Alex? Alleeeeeex?" Ed droned out. He hadn't noticed yet that he turned back into a guy and that his hair had noticably returned to its normal buzz cut. "MARCO!" No answer. Ed frowned, normally she would answer to that. He heard someone humming far out in the distance. Walking stealthily in the brush like a predator hunting for its prey, he looked past the leaves and trees to see something he would never see even in his most adult rated horror movies. Singing as the water trickled down her bare naked back, not even noticing that she was either female or being watched.

_When I got into this world, the glasses were already on my face.  
A device that is supposed to correct my vision.  
But all that I see is distorted.  
Everything I see with the glasses is fishy.  
I don't need any glasses. My eyesight is 20/20_

She continued to sing the lyrics of 'The cursed glasses' by Rin Kagamine until Ed sneezed from one of the leaves ticking his nose. Alex slipped her lower half into the pool and looked over her shoulder. "Oh hey Ed! You know, you look more manly from this far..." Then she looked down, wondering why her chest felt so heavy. Ed's nose started to bleed and eyes going cloudy when he caught a sneek peek at the forbidden skin on which no man is allowed to see on her chest. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Ed ran off, but Alex remained shocked. How did they turn back? Maybe it was all timed. But the main question running through her mind was, where the hell was her shirt?

Back at the shack

"Thanks again for giving me your shirt Double D." She said as she slipped her arms through the orange material. Double D blushed as he saw her in his clothing. It was kind of hot. Ed burst through the door, making another Ed shaped hole. His face was totally unreadable.

"Where's the freaking money stash?" Eddy yelled, totally frustrated that a shack belonging to the queen wouldn't have anything worth a lot. Just a few old clay pieces of pottery and three straw mats to sleep on.

"I don't think they have anything here Eddy." Double D pointed out.

"No shit sherlock!" Double D, Alice, and Alyssa gave him a look that obviously said 'watch your mouth mister!'. "Anyways, what's with you Ed? You look even more dumbstruck than usual." Ed fell to the ground and blood pooled out onto the ground.

"ED!" Everyone screamed. Alice lifted him up slightly to see that all the blood was coming from his nose.

"I... I... I saw..." He muttered.

"You saw...?" Eddy asked.

"The Queen coming?" Double D asked worriedly.

"A snake?" Asked Alice.

"You're out of gravy?" Guessed Alyssa.

"I saw..." Ed pointed at Alice's chest. "Alex's thingys." Eddy burst out laughing while Double D started to ramble and blush uncontrollably. Alyssa and Alice burst into fits of laughter as well, pointing at Ed's embarrassed expression.

"Okay okay... whew... I think we should start preparing for tommorrow guys..." Alice said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll take this mat then." Double D laid on the mat nearest to the window.

"Why don't you share with Eddy or Ed? We've only got three." Alyssa said as Alex came in. She was still slightly wet but was able to bear it. The cold night air made her teeth chatter slightly.

"Awww~ Wants a hug?" Ed asked, completely forgetting about what happened two minutes ago and hugged the blonde. He refused to let go when she laid down on a mat. Alice raised an eyebrow at Ed's behavior.

"Well, looks like we're sharing tonight Aly." Alice said. Alyssa glared at her.

"You know I hate nicknames."

"Yep, just gonna piss you off for no reason."

"If you're going to do that all night I suggest you sleep with Eddy."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Eddy protested as he sat on the straw mat.

"Nope." Both girls said. Alice laid down next to him and curled into a ball for self warmth. Alyssa sighed and sat down next to Double D.

"Night you guys, we've got a long day tommorrow."


	6. The switch

All around the world~ La La La La La~

* * *

"Eddy? Hey, Eddy!" Alice squirmed about. She woke up that morning freezing cold. She opened her eyes to see Eddy's arms were frozen to her in massive chunks of ice. He groaned and opened his eyes to see. They both screamed. Alyssa shot up and found that her whole body and Double D's were on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Double D screamed while running around the shack. "MY WHOLE BODY'S ON FIRE AAAAGGH!" Eddy smacked him in the face with a huge ice chunk.

"That's better." Eddy laid the ice on him and he began to cool off. Alyssa was patting away the flames on Double D's shirt.

"Hey Eddy, pffft... look." Alice pointed her thumb at Ed and Alex. There was a bunch of animals surrounding them. On Ed's chest was a raccoon, a deer nuzzled itself on his head. A bird flew in and chirped loudly.

"Oh Ed... WAKE UP LUMPY!" All of the animals scattered as the two got up. Eddy shooed the birds away with his fists. "I HATE birds!"

"Uh, Double D, your hats on fire." Alex pointed out as she sat up. Double D looked to see that the end was smoking.

"Mmmm... smells like chicken!" Ed said, smiling like an idiot. Alice tried to freeze his hat, but nothing came out. Eddy tried to strangle a bird that pecked his head, but instead it fell to the ground frozen solid.

"... do that again Eddy." Double D said, pointing to his flaming hat. Eddy raised his hand and froze his entire head. Double D fell and Alyssa tried to melt the ice, but the flames wouldn't come out. Then, the ice began to melt and his head came out of the ice like a fireball.

"I think when we switched genders... you guys got our powers." Alyssa said, trying to make a stick burst into flames but it did nothing.

"SWEET! I'm gonna freeze the entire guards then rob them of all their worth!" Eddy announced. Double D looked at him blankly and massaged his temples.

"You're not grasping the graveness of the situation Eddy! We have more to worry about than getting rich, what happened to going home?" Eddy looked ready to pummel the nerd, but then his entire head turned into a ice cube. Double D took a deep breath but instead of fire coming out of his mouth, it sprayed out of his nose.

"I think you guys should learn how to deal with your abilities before doing anything really." Alice said, slightly amused by Ed as he was being eaten alive by squirrels.

Outside

"Okay, with my slight mastery over the ice, try doing this. It's something I wanted to try." Alice punched the ground. Eddy wasn't paying attention much really. "EDDY!"

"WHAT?"

"Punch the ground damn it!"

"Okay okay..." Eddy punched the ground and it became soild ice. "Woah! This is awesome!" He stomped his foot and spikes came out of the ground.

"WATCH IT! YOU NEARLY PUT A SPIKE THROUGH ME!" Alice screamed. She was on the roof of the shack. Then she fell in through. Eddy laughed at her expense and that earned him a good konk on the head with a rock.

With Ed's session

"HOLY COW!" Alex exclaimed. Ed had sucessfully called nearly fifty chickens together to make one big chicken. Ed hugged the giant chicken happily.

"My name is Ed! And you'll be George!" He said, 'George' picked him up with its beak and threw him into the air.

With Double D and Alyssa

"Incoming!" Alyssa yelled. Ed came flying and landed in a tree. He slid out and ran back in the direction he came from excitedly.

"WAIT FOR ME GEORGE!" Alyssa looked at Double with a blank expression.

"Okay then... Aim right over there now." Alyssa pointed to a dummy she made out of straw and the Purple knight's armor.

"But it will completely destroy the beautiful piece of metal work that someone probably wasted their hands away making!" Double D excused, but in reality he just didn't want to be fighting like this. It could KILL someone! But that's what Alyssa was striving for.

"It's not like anyone is really going to use it, we'll get executed if we're seen wearing these. No doubt the knights have broken out of that closet and are looking for us." She said. Double D twiddled with his fingers a bit, trying to think of a excuse. "Now aim." Double D lifted his hand, and aimed at the dummy. But rather than it coming out in one blast, the flames went everywhere. It even hit Alyssa. she fell to the ground, clothes charred and burnt in numerous places. Embers started to burn through the clothing revealing small pieces of skin he wasn't old enough to see just yet. A stream of blood trickled out of his nostril. Alyssa sat up blushing and tugging at Double D's shirt on her to cover the bare skin.

"M-Maybe we should try a different approach..."

Back with Eddy

"NYAH NYAH NYAH! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Eddy screamed like a five year old. He was sliding on the ice he made after he pantsed Alice and got a good view of her panties after she pushed him into a ditch. Alice was blushing hard and running after Eddy in a blind fury.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SICKO!" The loud blow of horns hit all their ears then. Ed and Alex stopped their traning and Alyssa and Double D looked around before running back to the shack.

"W-What was that?" Double D asked, trembling a bit.

"The queen found us and are quickly coming nearer. We must hurry and find somewhere to hide before they find us." Ed said smartly.

"...Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Buttered toast!"

"That was random." Alice said. The loud shuffling of metal feet was heard and before anyone knew it, they were surrounded by the soldiers. Pink, Yellow, and Purple sat on their horses nearby wearing brand new armor.

"Are you sure that it's them Pink?" Yellow asked.

"Of course I am! Those idiotic slaves and their mistresses are obviously involved in some sort of witchcraft to be able to change their appearances like that!" Pink concluded. Purple rolled her eyes at Pink's delusions, but went along with capturing the six. The soldiers tied them up and forced them onto horses with guards riding.

"This saddle is starting to make my butt go numb." Alex commented.

"I'm hungry, when's lunch?" Ed asked.

"I gotta pee!" Eddy whined.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Pink as they rode back to the castle.

Throne Room

"Hm... Pink tells me that you have transformed yourselves. But it doesn't change the fact you assaulted me and seduced me in my own home." Alyssa was furious.

"What kind of trial is this? YOU tried to seduce ME!"

"Don't flatter yourself bitch. Guards, take these three women to the dungeon. Tonight we will execute them for their crimes." Alex, Alice, and Alyssa were dragged away struggling by a few soldiers.

"BURN IN HELL WENCH!" Yelled Alice before the door shut. The Eds were very nervous on what the queen decided to do to them.

"What do you think she'll do?" Ed whispered, trembling a bit at what the horrible queen would make them do.

"M-Maybe she'll make us work in the mines... or serve her." Double D shook at the horrible thought.

"And you three boys... will of course be slaves. But you will serve the knights and do their bidding." Eddy turned around to see the knights, and he had a feeling that they were all smiling behind their helmets. The queen kicked a box at their feet. Eddy opened it and pulled out a set of rags. "Well? Put them on!"

"R-Right here? In front of you?" Asked Double D, slightly scared and embarrassed that she was asking them this.

"Yes. I need to see that you are not hiding anything. So off with your clothes, don't be embarrassed I've seen men naked all the time." She said, not even a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"HELL NO! You are sick and twisted if you think I'm gonna strip!" Eddy yelled, face flushed and furious. The room began to get very chilly. Then he felt something metal and sharp press against his skin. It was the point of Pink's lance.

"Do it or you will find a hole in your chest." She threatened. Eddy spotted a cup of wine in Delanie's hand, and froze the entire cup to her lips. She screeched out and the knights ran to her aid.

"Quick! Let's escape!" Double D announced. Ed ran so fast to the exit that he didn't even open the door, he just went right through it. Eddy and Double D ran through it. "Oof! I've got a splinter!" He picked at the piece of wood digging into his shoulder.

Dungeon

Alyssa was scratching some stone into the wall. Doodling was apperantly the only productive thing she could come up with at the moment. Alex had a metal cup and was hitting it on the bars of the cell door. Alice was just picking at the stone floors absentmindedly. "I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!" Alex screamed, throwing her metal cup out of the door. It clanged loudly waking up the guard.

"Alex, we've only been in here for what... a minute?" Alice said.

"It feels like FOREVER though! Where are those guys?" Alex asked, frustrated.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCHES!" Yelled the guard.

"F*CK YOU!" Alex yelled back. The door to the dungeon slammed open and a bunch of soldiers came inside.

"The three newest slaves have just escaped! C'mon!" Said one of them. The guard left, leaving the three girls alone in the dark. But then the knights came in and unlocked the door.

"You three are now due for execution. Come with us." Said Purple. Alex was about to start mouthing off, but Alice put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. The three walked out the cell and Yellow tied their hands together with ropes behind their backs before Pink urged them into the light and to the courtyard.

"Bitches." The blonde merely spat. But the knights didn't pay attention to her. Purple shoved Alex onto the ground.

"Get off your lazy ass." Pink said harshly, jabbing her in the side with a armored foot. Alyssa and Alice watched Alex with pity as she was beaten up and thrown back into line. Alex spit a good loogie at the back of Purple's head though. Purple turned around and punched Alex square in the face. Alice jumped over her hands and swung them at Purple's chest. It got a good 'OOF!' out of the woman and knocked her onto the ground. Alyssa was getting to work as she rubbed the rope on a display knight's ax it was holding. The rope cut open and Alyssa brought out the ax, cutting Alex's and Alice's bonds.

"Call in the troops." Yellow said. Purple nodded and yelled out.

With the Eds, outside of the castle

"RUN FASTER SOCKHEAD!" Eddy yelled. He was skating on the ice he summoned, Ed was sprinting like a maniac. Double D had no physical strength so there was no way he could keep up.

"WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIEEE!" Ed cried out.

"Pant! Pant! Pant!" Double D was running low on energy. Soldiers by the dozen chased after them, more coming around every corner. _Is this how I'm going to die? Chased by endless women trying to kill me and my friends? _The smartest Ed wondered. He stopped for one quick second but sprinted even faster when he heard the shrill scream of Delanie. They passed a barn full of animals. Ed whistled loudly and the chickens, cows, horses, basically every farm animal in the barn stormed out. The mob hit some of the soldiers, reducing it to half.

"Double D! Do something!" Eddy nearly skated himself into a brick wall and four women passing by. The memory of the training hit Double D hard. He put his hands behind his back and focused all his anger towards the monarchy and the knights into it. **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! **Double D was launched like a cannon, fast as a speeding bullet. He rammed right into Eddy and Ed. Both boys clutched onto him for dear life as they went through buildings and walls. "KNOCK IT OFF DOUBLE D!"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"LET ME OFF THIS GRAVY TRAIN!" Ed screamed. Finally, they landed face first into the brick wall of a tower. Eddy scraped his face off the surface and looked around as his friends were doing the same. There were no soldiers chasing them, but then he looked around the tower to see that they were in the front courtyards.

"Red, Blue, and Green. Former slaves to her royal majesty Queen Delanie III. You are hereby accused of witchcraft, assult, unlawful seduction, kidnap, theft, and disturbing the peace of the kingdom. These crimes shall not go unhindered, today, three criminals will be executed." Said the stiff, wrinkly, pale, dull old woman holding the scroll. Queen Delanie sat upon her throne, looking very pleased with herself as she was being tended to by her slaves.

"You don't think she's talking about the girls do you?" Double D asked, looking from above Eddy. But as soon as he said that, soldiers brought in three girls, looking very bruised and beaten. Cuts everywhere and one of them had a swollen lip gushing with blood. Their hands were bound and now they had metal shackles on their feet and collars.

"Oh my f*cking god... what happened to them?" Eddy asked, more to himself. It was indeed the girls, but they looked horrible. Alyssa had a swollen black eye, she was barely able to open it. And her clothes were torn. Alice's face was bruised and so was the rest of her body. Alex looked the worst, it was almost like her entire body was broken.

"This place has no SHAME does it?" Double D hissed.

"Do you three have anything to say about your crimes?" Delanie asked, smirking at the three. They looked up at her, beaten as they were, the queen wasn't able to beat their souls.

"Go." Said Alice.

"Fuck." Said Alyssa.

"Yourself." Finished Alex. Now it was their turn to smirk. Eddy and Ed were fighting back laughter, and double D smiled that they were able to find some source of humor. Delanie's smirk dropped immedietly.

"BRING IN THE EXECUTIONER!" She roared. A woman in a black suit holding an axe came in. The girls were brought before the woman and forced onto their knees. Eddy gripped the stone hard, face darkened. Double D covered his eyes and held his breath.

"I can't watch..." Then he looked around for Ed. "Where's Ed?"

"I AM NATURE MAN!" Everyone, including the executioner, looked up. A dark cloud overcame the castle, and strangely, they could all hear chirping. The girls smiled at each other.

"It's about damn time..." Alex mumbled.


	7. Our saviors! Sort of

Ed is modern day Tarzan! Minus the apes of course. I take all requests just PM them to me rather then putting them in reviews.

* * *

"My god I hate birds..." Eddy said, looking up in the sky with wide eyes. Double D gasped.

"Is that... Ed riding that flock?" Double D pointed at the figure standing on the flock. Ed stood high, looking down on the crowd.

"ATTACK!" Ed screamed. The birds swooped down and began to cause havoc upon the crowd. All the women screamed in fear and pain. The birds pecked and scratched at everyone, one of them cut open Alice's bonds with its sharp talons. The girl rubbed her wrists and got to work on Alex's and Alyssa's bonds.

The birds fell down as stone and crumbled, one by one as the queen's eyes glowed a vicious yellow. Delanie stood, and threw off her cape to reveal a large mace attached to her hip. "If you worthless scum cannot kill them, I will do it myself!" Hissed the angry queen. The swarm of stones and feathers soon ceased as all the birds either fell and crumbled or flew away. Delanie stood over the struggling Alice, trying to undo the horrible knot on the rope connecting Alyssa's wrists.

"ALICE! ALYSSA!" Alex cried out. Alice looked up from what she was doing. Delanie raised her mace, as she was prepared to strike, the metal handle on the ax suddenly burned through her gold ringed fingers. Delanie cried out in pain and dropped the mace behind her. The mace's handle smoked and it was a bright orange. She clutched her hand and turned her head to see the person who had dared to interrupt this time. There stood Double D, on the podium with Ed and Eddy, his arm outstretched and the orange fire dancing at his fingertips. Alex breathed out in relief. As the queen was distracted, Alice and Alyssa crawled over to Alex.

"Hmph... what do you three want? If it's freedom then you are out of your mind." The queen scoffed, picking up her mace and letting the spiked ball swing around a bit on its chain. Double D let his arm drop as Eddy started to speak.

"We don't want to have to deal with bitches like you Queenie. Just let us and our friends go and there won't be any trouble." Eddy said. Double D was impressed how Eddy didn't mess up again. the queen laughed.

"I'll admit, your threats are cute boy. But how could you possibly think you could get away with it? Look around you." The Eds looked around to see that the podium was surrounded by spear weilding guards, the walls had archers and gunswomen at ready. The sky began to darken, but the clouds covered all sights of the moon and stars. **CRACK! **Everyone turned to see Alex had punched the executioner and picked up the giant ax. She turned it around a bit, measuring it in her hand then pointing it at Delanie.

"Play a little fair now Delanie. We may be surrounded here, but any one of us could kill you at this very minute. Those boys over there could burn you, freeze you, or make something come by and claw that pretty little face of yours." Alex said. Delanie narrowed her eyes but considered this.

"I propose a competition then." All eyes and ears were now on Double D.

"...speak of this... proposal." Delanie said, twirling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I say that we calmly-" Ed shoved Double D to the side.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH WITH YOUR BEST FIGHTERS!" He exclaimed. Delanie smiled viciously, her teeth were narrow and not very attractive to look at. That smile was able to give a lion the chills.

"Ed! You don't know what we could be against here!" Double D said worriedly. Alice limped a bit, trying to make her way over to the Eds when Delanie cut in her path and slapped her in the face... HARD. Alice fell onto her back, cheek now a purplish tint. Tears formed in her eyes as Eddy and Alyssa rushed to her aid. "... Give large amounts of pain to this heartless woman hard Ed." Double D said, glaring at the evil woman. "Is Alice alright?"

"I'll survive..." Alice groaned. Eddy looked at the large bruise on her face and conjured up a chunk of ice, then pressed it against her sore cheek. She sighed in contentment and held the ice. Then he got up and just about attempted murder. Alyssa and Ed had to hold him back, Eddy was practically making a snowstorm in all his anger.

"I'M GONNA FRICKING MURDER YOU!" He yelled. Alyssa had to let go due to him nearly giving her freezer burn. Ed just let his hands turn purple, and when Eddy calmed down a bit, he awed at the purplish color of his hands. The queen giggled and all the glass in the perimeter of the podium cracked from the shrillness of it.

"I'd like to see you try puny slave!" She snapped her fingers and people dragged them all off the podium. Then the slaves began to take away the podium and replace it with some sort of arena. The ground was dirt but it rose a few meters above the regular ground. "Now, if you by any chance win, I will grant you freedom. But when I win..." She droned, and something enormus stomped onto the arena. "well, you'll all die." She stated simply as the large thing on the stage grunted. The light showed on the thing to reveal some sort of mammoth-like woman. The Eds shrunk in fear as the woman drooled like a dog and growled.

"...You first Double D." Eddy said, pushing him up.

"No I insist!" Double D went around him and pushed Eddy.

"After you!"

"I don't mind being left out."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Alex muttered. "Eddy, you go." She kicked him onto stage with the last of her remaining energy, then plopped onto her butt exhausted.

"GAH! That hurt you know!" Eddy yelled, rubbing his backside.

"Good you whiny little brat. Mammoth woman behind you." Eddy turned around and ran off to the other side of the arena screaming. Just barely being crushed by the mammoth womans huge fist. Delanie laughed and clapped her hands with amusement.

"Yes! Crush him into tiny little pieces Helga!"

"How suitable for such a enormous woman..." Double D said, watching as Eddy fled for his life. Helga used both her fists, and it shook the ground. Eddy fell onto his butt and smacked his hands against the ground, freezing it all in a thin layer of ice. Helga slipped on the ice and fell onto her back, making a huge cracking noise. Whether it was the ice or Helga's spine, no one knew. the momumental woman groaned and got up. Eddy slipped a bit but managed to keep his feet on the ground.

"I hope he knows how to ice skate." Alice said, watching Eddy struggle as well as Helga. Her large and inhuman fist rose above her head.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem..." Double D said, pointing to the angry Helga. Her fist dropped and all of the ice shattered. Now they were standing on solid ground. Eddy thought quickly and held out his hands in fear, hoping for SOMETHING to happen. Alyssa covered her eyes, and Alex was trying to sleep. Ed watched with wide eyes as Helga charged with large amounts of air blowing out of her nose like she was some sort of crazy train.

"FIGHT WITH YOUR POPSICLE POWERS EDDY!" Ed cried out. "AND MAKE ME ONE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Eddy turned the ice shattered around him into a very thick ice wall. Helga crashed into it but only making a big Helga shaped indent in the ice.

"SOMEONE PUT A FRICKING LEASH ON THIS WOMAN!" Eddy screamed as Helga began to bash her head multiple times into the ice. The wall began to crack, and Eddy cowered. This was almost as bad as his older brother.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Chanted the crowd.

"Kill him!" Ed cheered.

"Ed!" Double D shouted.

"That's me!"

"Do the floor spikes!" Alice yelled. Eddy nodded but jumped when the wall of ice finally shattered. Eddy tried to freeze the floor again, but just as he regained his senses from the surprise, Helga snatched him up. Helga grunted and began to squeeze his body. Double D couldn't watch much more of this, but remembered something he learned in a text book (it's alright to learn! :D).

"Eddy! The human body is aproximately seventy percent water!" Eddy began to get light headed.

"I don't have time for your little lessons Double D!"

"HE MEANS USE THE WATER IN HER BODY MORON!" Alyssa screamed. Just before the blackness overcame him, Eddy put a hand on the mammoth womans finger, and froze it. Helga shrieked with pain and dropped Eddy. Helga clutched her hand fearfully. Eddy got up and walked closer to her, Helga began to retreat fearfully and then ran off the stage. The entire crowd went silent. Delanie was red in the face with embarrassment and rage.

"Helga... she will pay dearly for this embarrassment. Bring out... Ida." Her guards gasped but obeyed. A woman wearing shackles on her ankles and wrists was brought up. She was about average in build, but her hair was messy and gray. It hung over her eyes and she wore red garments. No shoes and the woman looked about sixty.

"Double D, your turn." Eddy said, stepping off the stage but falling onto the ground for a quick nap. All that squeezing made his mind go numb.

"She doesn't seem all that bad. Maybe I can just negotiate with her." Double D said.

"But... she's got shackles on Double D. Helga didn't have those." Alyssa pointed out.

"There's a logical explanation for that... maybe." He swallowed a bit and went onto the arena. As Double D approached Ida, her shackles fell and a wooden staff was brought up tp her. Immediately after she had it, she used it to ram the guard off the stage and into the stony wall. "Uhm... miss?" Ida's gray sharp eyes set on the young man and she growled.

"You... you look like one of those incompetent slave boys I used to have... before they turned on me and threw me into a dank cellar..." She hissed. Double D flinched at her horrible voice. "PREPARE TO DIE!" She grabbed the top part of her staff to reveal a hidden blade. At a frightening speed that would rival a cheetah, she charged at Double D.

"Use your fire for god's sake!" Alice yelled. Double D was too afraid that he might hurt this old woman, because he always had to help the elderly. But since this woman was ready to kill him, he lifted his hand and squeezed his eyes tight. Fear overtook him as he stood there, Ida getting closer. He felt not even the tiniest spark of energy. Suddenly, a idea popped into Eddy's mind. It wasn't an option none of them would really like.

"SOCKHEAD!" Double D turned his head to see Eddy next to Alyssa. He grabbed her face.

"Eddy? What are you doing?" Alyssa asked, surprised by his actions.

"Saving Double D's ass, so just endure this." He hissed. Then he kissed her full on the mouth, even winking at Double D for good measure.

Alice and Double D's eyes widened and the spark reignited, but now it was a burning inferno. Ida leapt and just as she was about to strike, Double D nearly turned her into crispy bacon as his angry glare was enough to make her burst into flames.


	8. The Final Battle

I love making people shift uncomfortably in their seats, it gives me something to look forward to when I get home every afternoon. :D

* * *

Eddy released his hold on Alyssa. Even though it was a closed lipped kiss, a strand of drool hung between their mouths. Furious, Alyssa slapped him hard across the face. The slap was so hard it flipped him over onto the ground. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU THINKING?" She screamed. Eddy clutched his sore cheek painfully.

"I thought it would get Double D the juice he needed!" He yelled back. Then for some reason, it got really hot out. He began to sweat a lot and so did most of the people in the arena. He looked up to see Double D, fuming so much that it was incredible that his head didn't explode from all the heat he was creating. "Sockhead! Cool it! It wasn't for real!" Eddy shouted at him as he came off the stage, still furious. He put up a block of ice in his angry friends path, but Double D's anger and fire was so large it melted the ice almost immedietly when he touched it.

_**"Eddy... how dare you..." **_He hissed. Eddy backed away, now a little scared of what his friend could do to him. Double D remained silent, Then he raised his arm with the flames threatening to come out. THWAK! Something loud sounded... and then Double D fell to the ground with an arrow between his shoulder blades. All five of them screamed in fear and surprise just as Delanie laughed with approval. The arrow burned into blackness a little before his fire died down.

"D-Double D..." Alyssa dropped to her knees, eyes filled with horror and sadness. Tears fell from her eyes and sizzled on his skin. Alice held her breath, then took out the arrow as fast as she could.

"Hah! So puny and weak that he can't even take one arrow. I'll finish these cretins off." Delanie said, getting off her throne.

"Ed, neither he or Eddy are in any condition to fight..." Alice said. Ed nodded in understanding for once and gave Delanie a very threatening glare as he stepped onto the stage. Eddy and Alice watched as Alyssa cradled Double D's unconcious head, sobbing slightly and listening very closely to his heart beat slow. She ripped off a piece of her(well, really HIS...) shirt and tied it around his back to stop the bleeding. Then picking up some ice she pressed it against his wound, a poor disinfectant but better than nothing. He hissed but then relax a bit. His head lay in her lap and he began to have an easy rest.

"I hope Ed knows what he's doing." Alice said. Delanie and Ed circled each other, their eyes never faltering in the fierceness and anger towards each other. Alex groaned and sat up.

"Wtf is going on?" Alex asked. Her dirty blonde hair was full of grass and leaves. She rubbed her eyes and her green eyes saw Ed and Delanie, about to dish it out, and Alyssa clutching Double D on her lap asleep and a bunch if blood on some of the grass. "Wh-What is Ed doing with... HER?" She jumped onto her feet and watched closely with Eddy and Alice.

"Now... let us see if you can withstand this!" Delanie shouted, raising her arms and all of a sudden her red hair came alive. Ed's eyes widened and his unibrow went up, this wasn't normal for redheads, he knew this because his sister's hair didn't hiss. Delanie's hair coiled and flicked their tongues like snakes. Glowing yellow eyes like hers opened themselves and once they were all out, the snakes all hissed at Ed.

"S-Slimy slippery snake woman!" Ed said, a little scared. He looked back at his friends to find Alex watching in slight fear. A chill ran up everyone's spines. Delanie raised her hand, and for some reason her skin started to shine a little more than usual. Scales began to form on her skin, and her eyes narrowed into yellow slits.

"Hssss... Time to die idiot..." She hissed out just like a real snake. Even flickering her tongue and baring her newly formed yellowish fangs at him. Her hair of snakes all hissed at him and bore their fangs too. The mace flew at him and Ed jumped out of the way. Ed whistled loudly and mongooses began to come out.

"Aww... I was hoping for chickens!" Ed whined, but jumped when he found the stage crawling with snakes now.

"AGH!" Alice helped Alyssa heft Double D onto higher ground. Eddy climbed onto a stool and Alex began to crush them with her feet. The mongooses and snakes began to tussle fiercely, blood spurting everywhere. Then, the ground began to shake. Ed stumbled a bit and Delanie was cackling. Something rattled loudly and out of the center of the stage came out a large sandy brown rattlesnake, its rattle threatening to kill. Its head darted from side to side as it began to circle its prey. A few mongooses bit it, but the teeth never made it past the thick scales.

"You have no choice but to sssurrender foolisssh male! I have you cornered in every way. Even your little friendsss are being usssed for toysss by my lovely snakessss..." She droned out each letter 's' she used and petted her hair. It coiled around her hand happily.

"Play fair you ugly snake woman!" Ed yelled. The rattle snake lunged at him and he punched it straight between the eyes. It flinched and fell, but got back up.

"ED!" Ed looked back to see Alice holding onto Alex's fallen form, on her leg was the imprint of two fangs from a snake. His heart nearly stopped seeing now two of his friends dying. The wound was purplish and swollen by now and most of the snakes were squished. Alice had stolen a gun from one of the more higher up and began angrily shooting the snakes with it repeatedly with tears falling.

"Eddy, you've gotta suck the poison before it goes into her bloodstream!" Alyssa shouted over the loud rifle and Ed and Delanie's vicious fighting.

"No! That's disgusting!"

"She'll die if you don't!" Eddy scowled but crouched to her leg and sucked from the wound. He came up and spat out the poison on the ground. "Ew..."

"That's good, just keep doing that til the poison is gone." Alyssa said. Double D groaned a bit but continued to sleep.

On stage

"No one hurts my friends! I, Ed, WILL CONQUER YOU!" He screamed, then there was an explosion of light.

"HISSSSSSSSS!" All the snakes hissed out, covering their eyes. Alex and Double D opened their eyes, if just for that one moment, to see the newly transformed Ed. There he stood, eyes a vicious crimson and his hair was... longer than it was supposed to be. It was standing up, green. A pulsing yellow glow surrounded him in all his glory. But he had no time to awe at the new found sensations, for he was way too angry with the evil woman to even care. His feet left the ground, and now he was flying. "DIE!" The snakes flew and came at him. Ed swirled and did a big fire blast from his hands, incinerating all the snakes into ashes.

"What- how? H-How is this happening?" Alyssa asked. Alice's mouth was agape as Ed skillfully dodged Delanie's attacks.

"The Super Scammer..." Eddy mumbled. "How did he get it but not me?"

"The what?" Alice asked.

"It's just some legend among scammers and stuff. Some cardealer scammed a bunch of guys. Then those same guys form a mob and attack the guy. When that cardealer got arrested and was about to get hung, he turned into... well... the super scammer." He pointed to Ed. "He defeated all the men and has been considered a legend. But I don't get how ED, of all people, got to be a Super Scammer." Eddy said, shaking his head.

"Wow, so he's like the saiyan of Eds?" Alyssa asked. (Dragonball Z reference here)

"What's a 'Si-yan'?"

"Oh nothing..." There was a sudden blast of fire, and then a large chill. They looked up and somehow Ed and Delanie were dishing it out in the air. Delanie was standing on her rattlesnake and Ed was flying around her. Ed had two ice spears in his hands and Delanie kept blocking his attempts with her mace. He threw the spear, and it didn't hit her.

"HAH! You call that aiming you worthless boy?" Delanie cackled.

"Uh, your highness?" Called out one of the servants.

"WHAT?"

"He wasn't aiming for you." The servant pointed to the large tree near the stage. The ice had blown a large hole and froze some of the inside. It cracked loudly and started to fall.

"Timber!" Ed shouted. The tree cracked, making everyone wince but not as much as when it fell... right on top of the rattlesnake. Delanie had jumped off the snake.

"Hmph, you're not as incompetent in the battle field as I thought. But this is goodbye." She brought her hands up, they were trembling. Her eyes turned a deathly shade of orange and green air puffed out of her nose.

"Ed! Be careful!" Alex shouted as loudly as she could. Ed looked at Alex's weak form and smiled a bit. "ED!" He looked back at Delanie to see a glowing ball of yellow in her hands.

"What is she doing?" Eddy asked, backing up a bit. Alice looked around to see that people had covered their eyes, and the ones that haven't turned to stone.

"Hnnn..." Delanie raised her arms to her chest and extended them towards Ed's direction. "HAAAH!" She opened her eyes wide and launched a full blast of dark yellow and orange streaked energy.

"EAGH!" Ed threw in his own blast of energy, a mixture of the fire, ice, and animal energy. The two's collided, and the battle still went on. Animals walking around fell down and crumbled from their places as stones. Their power was equal, as neither's would budge. Delanie's hair stood up, all the snakes then wriggled. All the stone statues in the yard began to emit some yellowish mist and it went into Delanie. As it came in more and more, her energy began to push Ed's back. Double D, still injured, sat up by himself clutching his chest.

"Double D! You're awake!" Alice said.

"What is happening here? Is that... Ed?" He asked.

"Yes. But he looks like he's losing because that son of a bitch just HAS to cheat..." Alyssa growled. Double D stumbled onto his feet. "What are you doing? Your wound hasn't even had the chance to heal!"

"Ed looks like he might need my help. Come Eddy, we need to help our fellow comrade." Double D said as he limped towards the stage. Eddy remained in place until Double d fell. Sighing, he ran up to him and proceded to help him up the stage.


	9. Survival or Death

Wooot! Final chapter baby! Hope for the best and that everyone survives. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and keeping me inspired for this story~ If you dislike my stories and me a lot then I question why you're even reading this. KNOW THAT I AM WORKING ON SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! Sometimes I type too fast and forget about mistakes. :P

* * *

The night sky was turning darker and darker, soon enough there could be a distant howling. The moon was hidden behind clouds. Double D and Eddy stood behind Ed. The force of energy from Delanie was so powerful it was almost making them stiff. A piece of Eddy's hair crumbled like stone. Ed's energy blast kept shortening. His nose itched like hell too. "Gotta... scratch... nose!" He exclaimed, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" His arms were about to give away when Eddy scratched his nose. "Oooh yeah..." He said, now more relaxed. The Als watched as Eddy and Double D joined Ed in their power. Double D lifted his arm and a sudden burst of fire joined with Ed's. Eddy just dazed a bit.

"Eddy! You need to help too!" Alyssa shouted Eddy still didn't do anything..

"MOVE IT YOU F*CKING FAT***!" Screamed Alice. Eddy turned and glared at her with equally icy eyes, but this time literally. Her harsh glare penatrated the thickness of his ice and he nearly fell from remaning eye contact with her for so long. Finally not able to take it she climbs onto the stage, grabbed his arm, and stomped on his foot really hard with her heel. Just as everyone was watching, Alyssa snuck off somewhere.

"YAAAAHHH! YOU BI-" He was about to spew insults when his ice exploded out of his hand and joined the other Eds.

"Thank you Alice." Double D said, relieved. Alice nodded her welcome and gave Delanie a middle finger before jumping off.

"HHHHNNN..." Delanie groaned deep within herself, making the blast go towards the Eds more.

"More fire power guys!" Eddy yelled. The Eds pushed their power farther, now Eddy and Double D's pupils were beginning to turn red like Ed's.

"C'MON GUYS! PUSH IT!" Alex screamed, flailing her arms around. The guards came from behind them and grabbed all three girls's wrists. "F*ck off you bitches!" Alex yelled angrily. Alice tripped one of the guards onto their behinds and shoved away the next incoming one. A guard came onto the stage and was about to attack the Eds when a loud voice rang.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Screamed Alyssa as she lit the cannon and it fired straight at the guard, knocking her straight into another guard and causing yet another riot. The Eds pushed even harder, and now the energy was starting to go back at Delanie.

"Grrrr... I need more power..." She mumbled, then eyed Alice as the guards grabbed her. "GUARDS! BRING HER TO ME!" The guards obligend and Delanie was beginning to break out in a sweat. Slowly, the snakes coiled around Alice, then made her as still as a stone. Only her eyes and mouth could move. Her feet began to gray, and every second that ticked by was another second closer of her to become a stone statue. The Eds were shocked, especially Eddy. Rage that had previously not been there before built up until finally, it exploded.

_**"DIIIEEEEE!"**_ He shouted, and in a sudden explosion he was now Super Scammer Eddy. His hair stood up, now yellow. His eyes a vicious red. His energy now tenth of what it was before. Delanie kept sucking in energy like a leech, but the Eds were beginning to win because now the energy was more than past the middle. **_"Leave Alice alone and I'll take it easy on you!"_**

"NEVER! Sucking life force is the only thing keeping my skin and luscious body looking young!" Alice struggled to move, but it was no use. The stone was already up to her knees.

"Hurry guys! I don't wanna be a lawn ornament!" Alice shouted as loud as she could.

Alice's POV

Oh man... how did it end up like this? I can't feel my fricking legs here. From the corner of my eye I see Alyssa and Alex about to be dragged over here. Alyssa was placed next to me and by now she was at a complete frozen state, her eyes wide and only her lips could move. "Hey Aly." Her eyes narrowed at me and I couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto my face. Alex was brought next to us, her arms were frozen above her head and eyes angry.

"...this is a stupid way to die." She said. We all agreed. I now had the stone up to my waist, Alyssa had it up to her knees and Alex to her ankles. "I gotta peeeee..." she whined.

"Worry about all us getting out before pissing yourself why don't you?" Alyssa spat.

"Woah, calm down."

"How could I? We're about to be stone dead here and all she can think about is peeing!" There were a few chuckles. Alice by now had the stone up to her stomach.

"HELP ME!" I screamed, not caring how desperate I sounded. Someone tied a gag around my mouth so that I couldn't cry out. Alyssa and Alex bickered back and forth, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the guys still pushing. Double D had not gone Super Scammer though. I know that if he goes like Ed and Eddy, their power would be enough to defeat Delanie. _God that sounded corny... like some sort of old action film... _I felt my spine going stiff by now.

"ALICE!" Screamed both my friends, then everything went white.

3rd person

"ALICE!" All three Eds and Delanie looked to see Alice was now completely incased in stone. Delanie absorbed her energy and smiled, her teeth now yellowed fangs and her tongue flickered over her lips. Alice's eyes were closed and her expression was very sad now that she was a complete statue. The Eds especially Eddy nearly exploded from anger. All of a sudden, Double D's body burst into light and now he was a Super Scammer.

_**"You... You... F*CKING ****!" **_Eddy released all his anger and the blast went farther.

**"NOW YOU'VE MADE ME ANGRY!" **Ed screamed through tears.

**"Scum like you don't deserve the throne!" **Double D hissed out, his voice now booming. His hat stood up and the hairs that poked out from beneath his hat turned yellow. His eyes were red as well and the yellow aura came onto him. That final transformation thrust the whole blast of energy right onto Delanie and her snakes. She shrieked like a banshee, and the Eds had to cover their ears. Alysss was already from the neck down in stone, and Alex's whole torso and legs were covered. Ed and Double D rushed to their aid, when they touched the stone, it crumbled away to reveal skin. The brunette fell into Double D's hold, worn out from Delanie's leeching and panting for breath.

"Hah... hah... Thanks. I couldn't breathe properly." She said gratefully, then hugged him. Double D blushed but hugged her back. She felt the place where he was shot to find the wound gone. Everyone surrounding the stage gasped, they had survived Queen Delanie's most terrible weapon.

"Those children... have set us free." Said one of the male slaves. It took them all a while to process this fact before all the men and mistreated women cheered loudly. The shackles were thrown off and the women who had followed Delanie on their own will were put in the shackles instead.

"Ed? Can you please now undo the stone on my legs?" Alex choked out as Ed squeezed her like crazy. He still hadn't undone the spell on her feet so they were stuck to the ground. She looked over Ed's shoulder to see Delanie, solid as a statue in her own spell. Her face was twisted into a horrifying vision, her snake hair extended everywhere and her arms above her head. Double D and Alyssa watched sadly as Eddy walked up to the statue of Alice.

"... Alice?" He asked, touching her hand. The stone crumbled away to reveal her pale skin. The hand grasped his weakly. After Ed had finally let Alex go, she stumbed behind Eddy and shoved him right into Alice. His and Alice's stony lips met, and the stone crumbled away from her face. Slowly all the rock went away, and she grasped his hand as they let their lips rest on one anothers.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Alyssa said, leaning against Double D's shoulder. He nodded and smiled. All of a sudden, the night sky lit up, like the moon and stars were elated and dancing. The whiteness with a tint of blue glow shot down, past the wall and into the palace gardens. People that were still alive awed at the light. The beautiful light exploded onto something. "That must be our ride home!" Double D floated and took her hand. Almost effortlessly he lifted her into the air.

"Time to go home then!" Alex cheered.

"Oh noez! I gotta feed Nestor!" Ed worried, thinking of whatever he had living underneath his bed.

"...TIM!" Alex cried out, remembering the puppy. Ed picked her up and put her on his back. They shot into the air like a comet and straight through the brick and into the palace gardens. Alice pulled away from Eddy.

"Woah there lover boy." She smirked but with very pink cheeks. Eddy grinned slightly and scooped her up bridal style. "Eep!" He and Double D flew through the wall Ed and Alex went through. The slaves and servants that were now free thanked them and tried to slow them down but they were in too much of a rush to get home.

"There it is!" Double D yelled. The stone arch had a white and blue portal swirling, and it looked like something was coming through it. Ed and Alex zipped into the portal, the yellow flash being enveloped by the brighter whiter one. Something exploded from behind them, and a loud roar of fury. Over the stone wall came over a thousand large snakes with Delanie's horrible eyes. They bared their fangs and slithered after them with only avenging their mistress on their minds.

"God I hate snakes!" Eddy yelled. Alice nodded her agreement. She didn't want to mention how much she hated snakes. She had gotten bitten by a rattlesnake during a vacation over six years ago and had always hated snakes ever since. "Pick up the pace Double D! We've got company!" Double D and Alyssa looked back to see the snakes. The sockheaded nerd sweated nervously, but kept going now at a faster rate. "Lose some weight there Alice, you're slowing us down." Alice glared at him hard.

"Now isn't the time to be commenting on my weight moron. AGH!" She screamed at a flying snake coming right at them, hissing. Eddy turned and turned it into a ice cube. Now they were flying with their bodies facing the dark sky.

"See you on the other side guys!" Alyssa yelled just as Double D made it to the portal and it sucked them right in. Eddy and Alice screamed as a giant cobra erupted from the stone wall and started to shoot poison from its fangs. Eddy was almost there when another giant snake intervened their pathway. Its mouth was wide open and Alice and Eddy went right through its head. He was going so fast that they went straight through its skull. Now they were covered in snake juices. Alice gagged and screamed when she felt something soft and squishy in her hands. Quickly she threw it onto the ground. She covered her eyes fearfully and Eddy gripped her hard as he burst into what was close to light speed.

"Almost... there..." Eddy grunted, then he landed in the portal. More blinding flashes and the hiss of the snakes disappated.

Somewhere unknown

Alice opened her eyes and found themselves bathed in the warm and strangely comforting light of the portal. It was just as comforting as a bed or in front of a fireplace. Eddy powered down, exhausted from using so much energy. Slowly his eyes closed and his breathing relaxed. His tense body relaxed and he let go of Alice. She clutched him close as though if she let go they'd never see each other again as they floated through the portal. In one last flash, they were on the stony ground of Double D's garage. Alice looked up to see Ed leaning against the wall, sleeping. Alex was sprawled on the floor out cold and exhausted. Alyssa and Double D were holding hands still against the wall next to Ed, sound asleep and exhausted.

"...We're all alive... great..." Eddy mumbled through the achiness and exhaustion. She nodded and looked at the dimensional portal. The thing sparked one last time before closing.

"Yeah. We're all alive." Alice said. She let Eddy get comfortable in her lap before finally falling asleep herself.

* * *

**And that's that! Hope you enjoyed this. But know that this story isn't done just yet. I have yet to write the epilouge! What will happen with Double D's portal? Will he win the science fair? How long has it been since they left? Is Tim okay? Find out in the next chapter! **

**~Demonic**


	10. Epilouge: part 1

Listening to music that suits the emotions of your story makes the words flow a lot better. At least for me it does, just a quick tip I'd like to throw out there. :3 I still accept story ideas and ill get to work on the ones who asked for some soon. This might have to be a two chapter epilogue.

* * *

Ed held the portal in his arms, sweating slightly because he had to carry it all the way from Double D's garage which took ten minutes for a walking distance. "Just a little more Ed! We're almost in the correct position!" Double D said for the fifth time. Eddy watched as Ed grunted and moved the portal into the gym. The girls were gone somewhere. Alyssa said something about a dentists appointment before Alex tried to run away in fear. It took both Alice and Alyssa to drag her out of the house and into town. "Okay! According to my calculations the portal will be just fine there as long as you-" **BAM! **Ed immediately dropped the portal on the gymnasium floor. "...put it down carefully."

"ED! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Yelled Eddy as he was being crushed by the heavy metal mechanism. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Ed took it off Eddy and he gasped for breath. At that moment, Kevin and Rolf came into the gym talking.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Did little Skipper get stuck under that big fake time machine?" Kevin taunted. Rolf laughed. Eddy colored slightly and was about to tell them off when Double D interrupted.

"It is not a time machine Kevin. It is an interdimensional portal that will revolutionize the-"

"Yeah yeah, we've all heard your big fancy words before Double dweeb." Kevin walked up to the portal and took a remote from the side table. He laughed and played with the buttons. "What is this supposed to be made of? Cardboard and glue?" He pressed the power button and the portal sparked to life.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Double D shouted. He tried to take the remote away but Kevin shoved him onto the ground. Rolf pressed one last button and then he and Kevin disappeared with a quick flash. The Eds stared at the charred spot on the gym floor. "This is horrible! Now those two are out messing with different dimensions... and my project!" Double D panicked, pulling at his ski cap.

"Calm down Sockhead. It's a relief isn't it? No more shovel chin or Rolf!" Eddy said happily.

"You don't understand Eddy, those two could mess up with a lot of things if not brought back! We could be wiped from existance!"

"Okay, fine... we'll go after them."

"Thankfully I built a spare just in case anything like this happened." He pulled a smaller one out of his pocket. "We should be able to track those two down with this."

"Can we go to the land of gravy men Double D?" Asked Ed, giddy like a kid on christmas morning.

"I'm sorry Ed. Maybe later. Now, I just need to leave a note for the girls..." Double D scribbled down a quick note and placed it on the portal. "And let's go!" Double D pressed a button and there was a large flash. After a few seconds, the light faded and the boys looked around to find them somewhere that was not the school gym. Or the cul-de-sac. The entire world was... fancy. It was like they were reliving the entire renaissance period... but the newspaper read today's date. Tall buildings and mansions took over the entire street. People dressed in fancy attire walked down the streets in their powdered wigs and overly detailed clothing. "Oh my... this is amazing!"

"Eh... Double D? Where are we?" Asked Eddy.

"Oooh! Poodles!" Ed grabbed one and stroked it ferociously almost flattening it to his arm. Its owner shrieked and began to beat him with her purse.

"We seem to be in a universe where the time of the renaissance had never actually ended..." He said, reading the description on the remote. "Oh, Kevin and Rolf are on the move again." Double D pressed a button and the Eds teleported off.

The girls

"Grrrr... damn it that hurt you know!" Alex whined, holding her cheek as the girls walked into the gymnasium.

"Sorry. But maybe this should teach you to stop eating so much junk food and never brushing!" Alyssa countered. They reached the portal but found the boys gone.

"The guys went after Kevin and Rolf." Alice said.

"How'd you know that?" Alex asked. Alice held up a note and read it out loud.

_Girls,_

_Sorry that we couldn't be here at the very moment, but Kevin and Rolf had made off with a vital piece of my presentation. The remote to the dimensional portal. I used a spare to go after them with Eddy and Ed and we should be back before the presentations. But if we aren't, please come after us and help with our search. There is one last remote I kept in the bottom compartment of the portal. And Alyssa, please try to not overreact when you read this._

_Sincerely, Eddward_

"Not overreact? HOW CAN I NOT OVERREACT?" Alyssa screamed. Alex took out the extra portal remote and looked at the clock. It read 3:30 PM.

"What time is the presentation?"

"About six. People have yet to get their things ready." Alyssa said.

"Did Double D tell you all this?"

"Yep. Even showed me how to work the remote at his place yesterday." Alice and Alex gave her a sly look. "...what?"

"You were at his place..." Alex said.

"by yourselves..." They both began to giggle. It took a second to actually know what they were implying.

"...Aw no! We didn't do anything like that! You guys are sick." Alice and Alex burst into laughter.

With the guys

The Eds found themselves nearly waist deep in garbage on a filthy street corner. There were fast food signs everywhere. "So what kind of screwed up dimension are we in now?" Asked Eddy.

"Please Eddy, don't use that kind of language. We are in the cul-de-sac, same time, same year, but... everyone seems to be lacking in intelligence."

"Basically the world is full of people like Ed."

"No... it seems that they are even less intelligent than Ed."

"Is that even possible?" A drunken guy bumped into them.

"Duuuuh... gauuh youz... gimmeh mowa beea..." He said drunkenly. Ed laughed and the drunk guy passed out. Double D blinked slightly, trying to get over the wonderous fact that right now he was the smartest person in the world. An old woman tried to lick Eddy like a dog.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Eddy said, then pressed the button.

Kevin and Rolf

"Where are we now Rolf? Please tell me its some sort of world with air sickness pills... I'm gonna heave..." Kevin barfed in the nearest bush.

"Rolf is in the land of his ancestors..." Rolf said happily, then hugged a giant sausage the size of a cow. The entire world was made out of meat. The people, animals, buildings, even the ground. Rolf ate off a big chunk of tree meat and chewed happily. Kevin threw up in a bush made of turkey breast. People were made of bacon and Rolf attacked the bacon children and they all screamed in terror.

The girls

"C'mon Alyssa! Let's go looking for them now." Alice said.

"But it's barely even four." She said, looking at the screen of her ipod.

"Still, we could explore some."

"I say we go!" Alex exclaimed, then pressed a random button on the remote.

"No! Alex!" Cried out her brunette friend. A flash came and for a moment blinded them all. Alice blinked a few times and looked around. It was freezing and they were next to a highway. Behind them were a bunch of thin looking pine trees.

"Uggh..." Alex groaned. Alice faced her and screamed loudly, alerting some nearby animals to flee. "What the *beep* was that for?" Alex asked irratably, picking at the inside of her ear with a pinky. Then she saw Alice's appearance. It was all thin and she looked like a cut out figure. Alyssa got up from the snow and she looked the same way. Alex looked down at her hands to see she was like a cheap paper cut out character as well. "WHAT THE F- *BEEP*"

"...Was that a censor?" Asked Alyssa. All three of them stared at nothing for a second.

"I can't believe you Cartman! You jammed my mom's spinach rolls up your ass and spit them out!" Yelled a little kid.

"Well, its not like they tasted any different than my ass." Replied an obnoxious sounding voice. Alex looked like she was about to giggle uncontrollably. They looked around and across the street were Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric Cartman.

"Hey, there's always something I've wanted to do." Alex whispered, then she picked up a rock. She whistled loudly and threw the rock. It hit Kenny and he fell into the street, then got run over by a passing truck.

"KENNY!" Screamed Stan. Alex laughed cruelly. Alyssa and Alice watched with raised eyebrows. Kenny got up and gave a thumbs up. "Hey! Kenny's still alive!" Then the bus came and crushed him completely. The rats swarmed and began to eat his dead and bloody body. Cartman burst out laughing. "You just killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Kyle shouted. Alex snickered.

"Moron..." Alyssa said as she pressed the button. Alice waved goodbye just as Stan and Kyle were coming over.

"Who the hell were those girls?" Asked Stan.

"Forget about it. Hey the bus is here!" The boys walked over the remains of Kenny and went into the bus.

With the Eds

There were flashing lights everywhere and it was like an enormus room. Almost like they were in Vegas or something. "Oooooh~ So pretty~" Ed said, his eyes glittering in the multicolored neon lights.

"So are we somewhere in New York or something? Is there lots of money at least?" Eddy said, looking around. Double D tapped the remote and checked the screen.

"Oh no." He said, reading the universe's description.

"What?" Something dropped loudly and then the sound of something large was being pulled. It released and the Eds looked near the front of the room to find... a giant metal ball coming right at them. They split up, ed ran into a lit up little hut, Eddy went behind a large flashy umbrella thingy. Double D ran for his life, the large metal ball coming after him. A big flipper hit the ball. Double D clinged onto the flipper fearfully and pressed the button just as the ball was about to crush him.

* * *

**Sorry people, this really will have to be a 2 part. Lots of love and hugs!~ :D**


	11. Epilouge: part 2

Sorry this took so long! I had to do a lot of studying for exams. Now I'm finished, so HOORAY! I don't own anything except Alyssa and part of Alex.

* * *

Eds

All three of the Eds are gasping for dear life as they were now flopping around on a sandy beach like fish. Double D accidentally soaked the remote and it exploded just as he flopped into the water. Eddy went into the water and gasped as the water filled his gills. Ed flopped in after him. "What are we going to do now?" Said Double D.

"You should have made it water proof!" Yelled Eddy. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and more fish flopped about.

"We're fishies now!"

"NO SHIT!"

"What got up your ass Alice?"

"Don't talk to me about having STUFF... up my ASS!"

"Geez, quit being such a bitch!"

"Girls?" Double D asked. But instead of fish, there sat three mermaids with the girls' faces, arguing. Their hair was much longer and covering their more personal spots. Eddy gawked and Double D started to act like a dead goldfish.

"Oh, hey guys." Alyssa said, holding up a remote, trying to ignore her other friends. Alex and Alice started to throw punches and fell into the water. "Need a little help?"

"Yeah right! We don't need any help from g-" Alice picked them all up by their tails and took them back to shore. They flopped around madly. "WATER!" The Eds gasped until Alyssa pressed the button.

_~~~Eds x Als~~~_

The flash receded and they all had legs again. "I can breathe proper air this time..." Double D said, relieved.

"Where exactly do you think we are though?" Asked Alex, looking around. This time it was like they had shrunk to the size of insects in a huge forest and they were wearing odd clothing. Alex was wearing dark brown shorts and shirt, Alyssa had on a yellow dress, Alice was wearing a blue dress, Ed was wearing clothes made out of leaves, Double D had on purple ones, and Eddy had on pink ones. He grumbled angrily.

"Who cares? Why am I the only one wearing pink?" He yelled. Alyssa got up, but then she noticed something and went completely pale.

"Uhh... Eddy?"

"What?" Alyssa pointed to behind him. He turned his head to see large clear wings attached to his back. "AAAAGGHH!" He screamed. Alice felt behind her back and felt wings as well. lex began to fly and zoomed everywhere. Ed fluttered a bit but then fell back down on his behind. Double D didn't even try, but took the remote from Alyssa as she flew and looked at it.

"Seems that we are in a universe entirely drawn by disney!" He said, watching a happy butterfly hum a cheerful tune as it flew.

"Is that why the animals around here are so gay?" Asked Alex.

"Alex! Inopropriate language!" Double D scolded.

"No... not really. Just look." Alex pointed to a pair of beetles, male, hugging with happy gay faces and then kissing each other. Eddy and Alyssa threw up and Ed watched them with curiousity. A smiley bird flew by and sang a merry tune until Eddy couldn't take it much longer.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Let's get out of here before I throw up." Alice said, then pressed the button.

Rolf and Kevin

"STAY BACK YOU CHILD DEMONS!" Rolf roared, whacking away a zombified Jimmy and Sarah with a stop sign. The sky was dark and the moon was a deep crimson. No stars shone and fog took up most of the area.

"MMmmnnnn..." Moaned out another being of the undead. It walked out into Rolf's line of sight to reveal a zombie Eddy.

"I've got this dude." Kevin said, grinning as he clutched a baseball bat. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!" He swung and Eddy's head flew off.

Eds and Als

"Are we back home?" Asked Alice. They were in Ed's backyard behind a bunch of bushes.

"I hope so. Man i'm hungry!" Eddy was about to climb out of the bushes when Alex pulled him back. "What?"

"Look." Alex pointed to the bunch of heavy boxes being stacked... by Double D. Except his black hair was now a buzz cut and he had on Ed's clothes.

"Oh my... I look just like Ed!" Double D said, covering his mouth and eyes wide with amazement. Flies buzzed around the other Double D and he blinked one eye at a time stupidly.

"It's scary how you guys are alike..." Alyssa said, looking back and forth between Ed and the other Double D.

"Where did you put it lump?" Yelled an obnoxious voice.

"Why don't you stop being a jerk to Ed for once?"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Make me!" Out from the front yard came out a bickering Ed dressed like Eddy, and Alex dressed like Alice. Both normal ones in the bushes couldn't help but continue to gawk.

"Sockhead! Quit making out and get to work here!" The other Ed yelled.

"I'll have you know that I was looking for my wrench!" And in came Eddy, wearing Double D's ski cap and other clothes. There was a loud groan of anger.

"Will you just all shut up and help me here?" The other Alyssa screamed, now dressed as Alex and wearing the signature Death Note shirt, loose jeans, and fuzzy black boots, her hair cropped short in the real Alex style.

"FRIEND!" The other Double D yelled, then tackled the other Alyssa at full force. She screamed in surprise and all the boxes tumbled down on top of them. The regular Double D and Alyssa were speechless. A small white chihuahua came out from the bush and yippee at them.

"Shhhh! Go away rat!" Eddy hissed.

"Oh god... Alex! You broke everything!" Yelled the other Alice, dressed as Alyssa in her sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair was messy but still the same black color.

"Comics?" Asked other Double D. Alyssa reached in her shirt and pulled out a copy of Inuyasha. "YES!" He grabbed the comic and ran off. Alyssa got up and brushed herself off a little.

"..." Double D pressed the button, the stress was just building as he watched.

_~~ Random MOSH :D ~~_

"Oh my God..." Alice said. Eddy picked up a fallen streetsign and the rats scattered. Double D checked his remote and looked around. It looked like a battlefield in the cul-de-sac. Not one inch of life or anything else but fallen debris and dust.

"It seems that we are now in a universe where our country had done nothing except worry about its own financial needs instead of other worldly problems, and which the problems in Libya soon spread to cause World War III." Double D said, almost becoming teary eyed at the description. "Kevin and Rolf don't seem to be here, let's hurry on our way." Double D said hurriedly.

"...You think Carl and Paul from Llamas with hats is here?" Alex asked before Double D pressed the button.

_~LLAMAS ARE AWESOME!~_

The sky was blue and everything seemed to be the same. Ed touched a bush and everything instantly exploded and people screamed and ran. "ED!" They all screamed.

"Whoops." They all disappeared just before the earth blew up.

_~End of the World~_

Kevin walked through the city, people gave him odd stares and whispered things. Everyone looked... Chinese. "Rolf? Yo! Rolf! You here?" A woman screamed loudly and pointed up to the skyscrapers. Everyone looked up to see a huge scaly monster with dark hair breathing fire and terrorizing the city.

"IT'S ROLFZILLA!"

"RAAAAAAAA! ROLF WILL PUNISH HORRIBLE MODERN PEOPLE!" Rolf roared. Kevin scrreamed like a little girl and ran for his life as the fire came after him.

_~ROLFZILLA!~_

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous now!" Yelled Eddy. All of them were now unicorns. Ed was a green one, Double D was orange, Eddy was yellow, Alex was a bright lime green, Alice was a blue one, and Alyssa was pink.

"I DO NOT ENJOY BEING PINK!" Screamed Alyssa, refusing to show her hair color.

"Hey Charlie!~ I wanna see the pistachio monkeys! And then we can go see the gravy men!"

"Damnit! Just... Just leave me alone! I wanna sleep!" Yelled the white unicorn.

"Let's go Charlie~"

"PRESS THE FRICKING BUTTON!" Screamed Alice, ready to shove her horn into someone.

"Charlie!" Ed yelled.

"Ed! Leave that unicorn alone!" Double D yelled, then pressed the button with his hoof.

"Aww... but i wanna play with Char-" He disappeared.

"Finally!" Charlie was about to go back to sleep when a giant mug of coffee fell out of the sky.

"IT'S RAINING COFFEE MUGS CHARLIE!" Screamed a pink unicorn.

"Oh God..."

_~Love = Unicorns~_

They reappeared at some sort of arena. Eddy sat in a stage, wearing a blue and red wrestlers mask and tight shorts of the same color. Ed had on a green and yellow mask and a tight suit and belt. Double D and Alyssa helped them out with their water and such. The others sat outside of the ring. "Oh god... WHY IS EDDY IN SPANDEX?" Alice cried out, sheilding her eyes. Another bright flash happened and all of a sudden, Rolf and Kevin were wearing spandex as well. Kevin's mask was red and his shorts were purple with red. Rolf's had a cow pattern on it and his mask was like a cows and even had horns.

"Rolf? Kevin?" Double D asked.

"Dorks? What the hell you doing here?" Asked Kevin.

"We came to look for you! Come, we must return to our original universe before the science fair begins." Double D said hurriedly.

"Rolf will not go home yet. The crowd tells Rolf to fight!" Rolf raised his arms and the crowd of screaming wrestling fans cheered.

"Yeah! I wanna beat your faces into next week." Kevin cracked his knuckles. Alyssa crawled off of the arena and whispered something to Alice. She nodded and ran out of the arena, slipping into the halls of the building.

"Eddy! You're going to have to do it, it's the only way to put some sense into that thick head of his!" Alex yelled.

"No it isn't! We just need to talk-" Eddy shoved a rag into his mouth.

"I'm fighting so shut up! Oh God how I've always wanted to do this!" Eddy said with a smirk. Ed stretched his spandex shorts as far as they could go and snapped them back onto his skin.

"YAH!" He cried out in pain. The bell dinged and Rolf and Ed were the first to fight.

"C'mon Ed! Show em what you've got!" Alex yelled, raising her fist in the air. Ed tried to tackle him, but rolf grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. Then he put him in a headlock.

"MOMMY!" Ed cried out, choking in the headlock now. Rolf then let him go and began to crush him underneath his weight. Double D looked away, he couldn't bear to see his friend turned into a pretzel.

"FEEL THE POWER OF THE SON OF A SHEPARD!" Rolf yelled, then twisted Ed's leg around his head and began to use his one arm and leg that weren't tied and used him as a jumprope. Alex flinched everytime Ed his the ground. Ed was now out cold and tied into various knots. Stars danced above his head and the bell dinged.

"NO!" Eds friends cried out. Alyssa dragged him off the stage and went to work on undoing the painful knots. Eddy slapped his hand and climbed onto the stage. Rolf was still on stage, not even had to break a sweat and just rolling his shoulders. Alice came back in wearing a black blanket around herself.

"What's with the blanket?" Alex asked.

"It's cold here." The bell dinged loudly and Eddy this time charged. Rolf caught his fists and they began to try to make the other stumble by exerting force on one another. "C'MON EDDY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Eddy thought quickly and tripped Rolf. The son of a shepard fell and Eddy tried to pummel him into the ground. But Rolf quickly stopped him with an uppercut. He landed on the ground, mouth bleeding now.

_Damnit... I gotta end this soon. I won't be able to have enough energy to fight Kevin! _He thought. Rolf went at him at full force, making Eddy have to duck. Rolf landed on the floor on all fours and pounced like a wild animal. Eddy thought quickly and punched Rolf dead in the face. Rolf fell to the ground, the hit an automatic KO. Alex dragged him off the stage and double D sent him back to the original universe. Eddy panted and wiped even more blood coming from his nose and mouth. "Your turn Kevin." He said, pointing to him. The crowd went wild as KEvin stepped onto the stage.

"Time to die dork!" Kevin punched at Eddy. The short kid dodged and Kevin ended up hitting a post. The post cracked loudly. Kevin held up his knuckles and blew off the powdery substance on it. Eddy panted, not able to keep up much longer. All of a sudden, a hand slapped his own and he was thrown into the back and Alice climbed onto the stage.

"It's not nice to pick on the injured and small Kevin." Alice said, wagging her finger through the blanket.

"Hey! Let me back in! I gotta finish KEvin!"

"Eddy, you're too badly injured. Just let Alice handle it." Double D said, trying to calm down the riled up mini wrestler. Kevin threw a punch at Alice. She dodged but he grabbed her blanket. It whipped right off her body to reveal an icy blue tight suit and combat boots. It had thick straps but no sleeves and was made to look somewhat like a onepiece bathing suit. Except it looked much stronger than a swimsuit. Her arms were covered in beaten up bandages. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and she had claaw like markings on the sides of her face.

"What the... You look like a hoe!" Kevin yelled, even though it was normal for wrestlers to wear tighter and smaller clothing. Alice's sharp eyes blazed with fire at that comment. In almost two seconds flat she had him in a sleeperhold. He was suffering immensely and trying to escape when she used the bones in her wrist on his neck to knock him out. But that didn't stop her. Someone threw a chair into the arena and she began to beat him with it. Eddy cheered loudly along with all the other fans. Double D and Alex had to go up there and take the chair away just to get her to relax. Alex destroyed the remote Kevin had by crushing it with her foot. Sighing, Double D sent Kevin back. Alice picked up the blanket, shivered, and wrapped herself back in it.

"Well, I guess we can go home now." Alyssa said, now finished with redoing Ed's entire skeletal system.

"Yes. Let's return so that I may not be late for the Science fair."

"Why did you have to replace me Alice? I wanted to beat up Kevin!"

"The way you fight, I think you wouldn't even be able to scratch him."

"Screw you! I can fight Kevin and beat him, easy!"

"Shut the hell up you two! Press the button Double D, the fans are getting feisty!" Alex yelled, seeing as the wrestler fans began to crowd around them. Double D pressed it and in an instant they were gone.

Regular Universe

The flash hit and now all six of them were back in the gym. Johnny stood in front of the portal, trying to look all smart. The professors and teachers came by and inspected the machine. They were about to give Johnny the ribbon. "WAIT!" Double D cried out. "Don't! I made that machine!"

"No, he's lying! We made this thing, right buddy?" Asked Johnny, holding Plank up.

"Wait, you said you had help?" The man asked.

"Yep! Plank was awesome!"

"I'm sorry little boy, but no partners are allowed in the competition. You're disqualified." Johnny ran out of the building.

"But it is a good invention." One of the teeachers said, looking at it up and down.

"Meh. Let's just give this thing away. I wanna go home." Whined another. They put the blue ribbon on the portal and left.

"That's great Double D, you won!" Alyssa said.

"I gotta go for a second..." Alice said, rushing off.

"Hey, where's shovel chin and Rolf?" Eddy asked, looking around. Rolf was head first in some kid's vinegar and baking soda volcano, and Kevin was right now being twisted into multiple knots by Alice.

"Oooh... That's gotta be really painful." Said Ed, a finger in his mouth as he watched with interest.

"... Who wants jawbreakers?" Asked Alyssa.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Alex said.

"If you're paying let's go then!" Yelled Eddy. All but Alice left the building, and she was just finishing on twisting Kevin's spine. She climbed on top of a table and glowered down on him.

"AGH! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Kevin cried out. She answered his cries for mercy with a final leap and crushing him with a body slam.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOO! HAPPY ENDINGS FOR ALL!**


End file.
